Who Are You
by jennyflower
Summary: Alice saw Bella and Edward together living and loving life. Yet, vagabond Edward Cullen is determined NOT to make Bella his mate or is he? He was never given a choice to become what he was, but he will be damned if she doesn't get to make hers. **Read first Prologues before making decision to read or not-this short summary sucks.** Doesn't exactly follow book...
1. Prologue

Reposting: This story disapeared. This story will be reposted with the prewritten chapters.

I will be posting every Tuesday.

Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my story. I was born over 100 years ago. Yet, I still look like I am seventeen. How is that you ask? Well, my father is a very good plastic surgeon and my family lives off the blood of virgins. You mean you have never heard of that old wives tale? That if you are a vampire/witch and you drink the blood of a virgin under a full moon you will have youth for quite a few years. No? Well, that's good because that's not what this story is about.

It is about me, but I am a vampire. I do not live off of humans. I and my family live off of animals. We drink the blood of animals to live instead of humans.

Anyways, enough about the gore, I want to tell you the story of how I became apart of my Bella's life. How she really saved me-even though she will say I saved her.

It was many years ago, in Chicago, my mother and I were sick with the flu. We were sick with what history now calls the "Spanish Influenza."

One night I heard my mother talking to a man. I could not see his face, just that he had blond hair and he was sitting in the chair next to my mother's bed. Thinking she was talking about my father, I reached out my hand and tried to tell her he had already passed away.

"Take care of him," my mother said to him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," he told her.

"Please I know what you are and what you can do. Please do not let him die. I know it is too late for me, but not for him. Please! Give me your word," she gasped.

"I do not know what you mean madam, but I will take care of him as well as I can." he said.

Grabbing his hand, and looking into his face, my mother exclaimed, "Please! Do not let him die! He is bound for more than this. He is important to you and your family."

With a queer sound escaping his mouth, "I have no family." he whispered loudly.

"I know, but soon in the future you will understand." she said to him.

I saw him look at her, "Do you know what you ask of me?"

Nodding at him, she reached out her hand towards me and with her last breath, "I love you, Edward."

"Mom. MOM!" I stretched out my hand to her. She did not respond even though she was looking right at me. I watched as the light left her eyes. I was alone. My father has passed earlier in the night. My mother, not wanting to leave me alone in this world has waited for the doctor to come into work. She waited until he was here wanting to ask him to watch over me.

I do not remember these moments. These are not my memories. I barely remember my human life, but I remember my vampiric one so far with clarity. I can say I remember moments...a handful at most. But this one. One I wish I could remember on my own. Is not mine. I "watched" it play in my adopted father's mind quite a few times. The doctor that my mother asked to watch over me the night she died. You see, I can read minds. I came into this new life being able to read the minds of other people.

At first, when I "woke" up, I thought I was going insane. I heard my own thoughts and the thoughts of others. As time progressed, I was able to separate my thoughts from others. Almost to the point of being able to ignore them all together. The only time it was a problem was when someone else's name was Edward. Then my head turned no matter what.

My adopted father was Carlisle Cullen. He was doctor by profession. I am not sure how he can be a doctor and a vampire. We crave blood all the time. Yet, he has been able to care for humans, without any cravings. I do not understand, but I do admire him for it.

He says the reason he can abstain from human blood is because he wants to help the humans not hurt them. So we drink the blood of animals. He hypothesized that this helps us retains the humanity we had when we were truly alive...like you.

As time progressed, our family got bigger and bigger. Carlisle found Esme in the morgue of the hospital where he had been working. He fell in love with her when she was sixteen, but he wanted to let her grow up a bit before he made his feelings known. Now several years later, he found her and brought her back to where we lived. He changed her in hopes that she would be his mate. And she ended up being his true love. How he found her is something he regrets.

He wanted her to grow up a bit before he made his feelings for her known, but her family had other plans. We moved away for a couple of years and she had been forced to marry another man. This man beat her repeatedly, even when she had gotten pregnant with his child. She delivered the child and he ended up dying two days later. Not being able to live without her child, Esme tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff. Carlisle was working the area again and he recognized her when she was brought into the morgue. He stole her away and started her transformation into a vampire

At first, it was really hard living with them. Hearing their thoughts and seeing the love between them. I ended up rebelling against the life we had created for ourselves. I left.

I went out on my own. I did what I thought was helping the police. I feasted on murders, rapists, and thieves of the night. This went on for several years. I tracked my dinner by listening to their minds.

One day, I stopped cold turkey, I could not continue. I was tracking a mind. It sounded young, but sometimes you could not tell. Not everyone had an education. Sneaking up on the voice in my head, I stopped short. It was a kid. He was thinking of how to kill his parents. I was astounded. How could this young kid think of killing his parents? According to him, his parents had not done anything except not give in to his whining. He just wanted their money. At 12, he wanted to kill his parents in cold blood. IT blew my mind.

So I crept up behind him and knocked him out. I took him to the police station and dropped him off. On the wall was his wanted poster. He was wanted for possibly killing his brother and sister. I felt sad for him. I just could not understand why he would want to kill his parents. I left soon after he woke up wondering how he had been caught. He thought he had gotten away scot-free.

I knew that all kinds of people were capable of doing wrong, but seeing it in this young child sent me back to my family. I went back with my heart in my hand. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me back with open arms. They never asked what I had done or where I had gone. I never volunteered. It was just forgotten. They were glad I was back.

A year after I came back, Carlisle came upon a young woman who had been brutalized. She was extremely close to death and he brought her home to save her. I recognized her as Rosalie Hale. The fiancee to the local banker's son. A very popular woman in the town we currently lived in. Carlisle knew this and we soon had to leave. So he gathered her up and we ran to Canada.

I never came out and said it, but I had hoped for something like that as well. Yet, when she started to wake up, I realized it would never happen. She woke up wondering what had happened and why she was not dead. After explaining everything to her, Carlisle showed her a mirror and she fell in love with herself. Rosalie became so self-absorbed she never showed any consideration for anyone except herself.

Until she ran home with Emmett. We had all just thought she was full of herself; that she could never care for anyone else. Emmett changed all of that. She found him on the verge of death and begged Carlisle to change him for her. He had been attacked by a bear and Rosalie did not trust herself to change him. Carlisle took one look at her face and knew he was her mate.

From that moment, she became more caring and loving to everyone. Although, she still fought with me constantly. She could not understand how I did not find her beautiful as others had all her life. She did not realize that I knew that the beauty was only skin deep. She was shallow; only thinking of herself or Emmett. She never left his side though, during his transformation or since.

Fifteen years later, Alice and Jasper show up. They introduced themselves, asked which bedroom was theirs and moved in. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett wondered where they got the gall to waltz in and ask that question. They took my room. Something about it had the bigger closet space. Granted I was on a hunting trip by myself, but that did not give them the right to just move me out of my room.

It was noticed that they both had golden eyes, which happens when you drink from animals and not humans. This helped everyone relax a bit. Alice said she and Jasper had been mates for a few years already. She had been waiting in a diner when he walked in. She told him he had kept her waiting long enough. Tipping his hat he replied, "My apologies, Miss." Rosalie and Esme just sighed. The story was romantic apparently.

So now many years later I find myself living with three couples; waiting for my mate to come along. Or at least hoping that I have a mate out there somewhere.

As the years progressed, Alice, who is psychic, started to have visions. Not clear ones. At first it was just pictures of different kids. A boy and a girl. It was the mid-60's and she started to have random visions of these two kids. Every couple of years or so they would change, they were getting older and older in the visions.

Then one day she had a vision of them getting married and getting pregnant. Not sure what that was about we just ignored them. Then she got random visions of a baby girl. She even got one of the little girl walking next to the man. This man had a mustache and was wearing a police uniform.

They were just glimpses. We never knew names or where they lived. It was not apparent what the visions were for or whom they could be for until one day. Alice had a vision of the girl, now about the age of three and her mom was calling for her.

"Isabella, come over here. You don't want to get your dress dirty now do you?"

The young girl stood with her hands on her hips and said, "It'z Bel-wa, mama! Not Iz-a-bel-wa!" She was dressed in pink gingham overalls, white tights and mary janes. I found myself compelled to find out as much as I could about this little girl. I started to scour Alice's memories and visions whenever I had a chance that she would not catch me. This led her to leaving the house more and more often. I finally figured out she was have more visions more often and she figured out that if she pictured Jasper in various forms of undress I would stay out of her mind.

Over time, Alice learned that the little girl's name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. Once that was discovered, we did a search for her. At that time, it was the mid-80's and we found a Charlie and Renee Swan. They looked like the couple who were in Alice's visions. We also determined that the visions that Alice had in the sixties were of her parents Charlie and Renee. They seemed to coincide with her parents growing up, falling in love, getting pregnant and Bella being born.

A sunny day in 1989, Alice fell over in a vision and Jasper ran over to her. The vision came on so quickly she had no time to prevent me from seeing the vision. It was Bella and I in a meadow, lying next to each other, and I leaned in to kiss her. Alice came out of the vision believing that Bella was my mate.

I broke the window, "SHE IS NOT MY MATE!" I screamed and startled everyone in the room. No one but Alice and I had any ideas what I was talking about.

Carlisle and Esme ran over to Alice to see if she was all right. I just stood there heaving even though I did not need to breath.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She saw Bella and I lying in a meadow next to one another." I stated.

"How can this be she is just a little girl? A baby." Esme asked.

Alice looked at me, "You weren't supposed to see that yet. And yes, Esme, Bella is Edward's mate. But she won't be ready to meet him for a few more years."

Muttering to myself, I said, "It will never happen. I will condemn her to this life. I will not be apart of her life at all."

Alice's eyes glazed over again. She sagged against Jasper as the scene in her head played out. "NO," she screamed. "It can't happen that way." Everyone just looked at me to relay what she had seen. But I couldn't It was too horrific. Seeing Bella's unseeing eyes and the blood all around her was just too much.

Due to my decision to never be in her life she was going to die at a young age. A blond and dirty vampire would taker her life in high school or college.

"That can't happen, Alice. I won't be responsible for her me how I can make it right?"

Sobbing, Alice stated, "It will happen unless you accept that she is your mate and learn to love her."

Knowing I had the power to help Bella, I decided that I would find her and follow her. If only to end this rogue vampire who had his heart on ending her life too early for everyone in her life and ours.

"I don't know what you decided Edward, but you just fixed her future. I can see you both in the meadow again." Alice said grinning.

"I am glad you can see her again. She seems to be too precious to be lost to a monster like blondie." I said.

A few days later Alice had a hit on where she lived and who the man in the mustache was. Little did we know we lived close to them, or at least close enough for us to go on a quick run to fine them.

Forks, Washington, is where Bella Swan lived with her parents. We were in Alaska at this time living with the Denalis. She was about three years old at this time and a cute little girl. I plucked the address from Alice's mind and took off like a shot out the door. I wanted to see for myself what she looked like in person and not in Alice's visions. When I left, Alice was calling up my cell phone and I decided not to answer the call. She was determined though, the phone rang six more times and had numerous text messages from her and the family. I was already in Washington State, when I stopped to read the first one.

 _Edward since you are determined to see her and ignore me. WE are headed your way. Just be warned the smell of her blood will be like no other to you. Carlisle calls it "il tua cantante." Her blood will call to you almost like singing. It would have been best if you had waited for someone to go with you. We are headed your way._

Not believing her, but still not wanting to hurt Bella, I held my breath when I got to her house. I found her room with no problem and Alice was right. Bella's scent called to me. My throat started to burn like it had never burned before. I can say it was truly on fire when I entered her bedroom.

I expected to find her there asleep. But I was too late. I could hear her father quietly crying in his room. His thoughts were on how he had lost his little girl and the only woman he had ever loved. It seemed that Renee, Bella's mom, had left her dad and was moving them to California.

I was heartbroken. I walked down the stairs quietly. Looking around I saw pictures on the fireplace mantle. Alice's visions did her no justice. She was breath taking even as an infant. I could not begin to tell you what caused me to change my mind about her. Bella was my mate, she had to be. There was no other explanation for what I was feeling. IF I compared it to the feelings I had gleaned from my family and other mated couples I had been around. It was the same feeling and it was glorious. But she was still a child.

In my reverie, I never heard the door opening up and I never heard the click of a gun's hammer. I never stood a chance either. In walked Renee and Bella. My phone which I had set to silent was vibrating in my pocket.

I quickly took it out and I read... _We are almost there. Please hold your breath and do not talk._

"Turn around and put your hands up." I heard Renee say. I put down the picture and turned around. I gasped when I saw Bella standing behind her mother. I did what Alice did not want me to do. I took a breath. This was the wrong thing to do. My throat was burning and I had to have her.

 _NOW!_

I took one step towards Renee and Bella. My brain immediately calculated how long it would take me to end Renee and take the precious blood giving life from Bella. Seconds. It would take mere seconds. Long enough for Bella to start to scream and it would be all over.

With this in mind I took a step forward...


	2. Prologue Two

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Holding the gun on me still, Renee stepped to the front door to answer it. I crept slowly, step by step, towards Bella and Renee. Appreciating the burning at the back of my throat like the monster **I** was.

I heard a familiar voice at the door. _Edward we are here. Try not to breathe anymore. We can get you out of this situation._ Carlisle was here. "Pardon me ma'am. I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?"

Speaking at vampire speed, "A cup of sugar, Carlisle. What are you thinking?"

"I am trying to distract her so Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie can get you out of there, EDWARD!"

"Well be quick, Charlie has heard the commotion and is wondering what is going on down here." i shot back.

Renee looking confused at Carlisle, "Sugar... you want to borrow a cup of sugar. I am sorry, but I can't help you. I am a little busy."

 _Distract her and you should be able to get out unscathed Edward,_ Alice thought to me.

"I am sorry to have intruded at this time, Miss. I will leave you alone." Carlisle spoke and turned leaving quickly. I heard my family following him.

APOV

All this time, Bella, being Bella and not really afraid of much at her age, walked silently out from behind her mom's leg and was walking up to Edward.

Not knowing how to deal with this, seeing as how his throat was burning more the closer she got. He quickly picked up the picture frame and threw it at the wall.

Renee screamed looking towards the wall and shot the gun. With the sufficient distraction, Edward at vampire speed left the room and shot out the door.

Charlie ran down the stairs, "What the hell woman! What are you shooting at?"

Renee started to cry, "There was a man in the house. He was holding a picture of us and I pulled my gun on him. As I told him to stay still, the door bell rang and I turned to answer it. Still pointing my gun at the man holding the picture. The man at the door asked for some sugar. Incredulously, I told him to go away. Looking like he was sorry to have bothered me; he turned to leave the porch and towards a group of people. When I was about to close the door the picture frame exploded against the wall. I shot the gun thinking the man was trying to escape and he did."

Thinking she was losing her mind, Charlie took the gun out of her hands and put it on the coffee table. "What are you doing back here? Not that I don't want you here, Renee, but I thought you were leaving me. I am glad to see you both, but I thought you had left." Charlie stated with tears running down his face.

"I got as far as the Forks city limit sign, and realized I couldn't leave you. I love you too damn much!" Renee sputtered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Picking up Bella and crossing the room to Renee, Charlie held them both in his arms. He realized that he had come very close to losing his family and he had changes to make so it wouldn't happen again.

Edward left the house quickly followed by his family. He ran to Alaska without stopping. Trying to get away from the little girl who had stolen his heart already. Everyone tried to keep up with him and to get him to stop.

EPOV

Alice started to speak, but I quickly quieted her. "Alice, I do not know what else you have seen. I know that you could have not seen what just happened as they were quickly made choices.

"Oh, I don't Edward. If you had just waited like I had asked you to. You would have met her while we were all in high school again. But now you have just messed everything up and I see you living like a homeless man on the streets. Yet, I can't see what city it is. I do know that it is in the same city as Bells, but fifteen years from now."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had nothing to say. I had ruined yet another plan, if I had only waited for the right moment I could have met her and had her as a mate.

Carlisle asked, "Edward, what happened...?"

"Carl... I do not know. I entered the house through Bella's window..."

"Edward the peeping tom. Who knew he had it in him." Emmett muttered jovially.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Ow, Rose. What was that for?" Emmett asked holding the back of his head and rubbing it.

"Well, if you would shut your mouth we could get to the end of Edward's story. And she is just a baby! You dolt!"

"Thank you, Rosalie." She nodded. "I entered the room on the second floor and her scent was almost too much. I was able to control it since it seemed like it she had not been there in a while. I left her room and headed down the stairs. I read Charlie's mind. Renee had taken Bella and was leaving him; something about moving to California and sunshine. As I walked down the stairs, I lost track of time and saw family pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. There were pictures of Bella from when she was a baby until now. I lost track of time and there was Renee holding gun on me. Then you all showed up. Thank you for helping me out." I told everyone

"Well, it seems like it is a good thing that they are leaving. Bella seems to be a problem for us." Rosalie sneered. "I don't want anything to happen; I don't want to have to move."

Jasper sent waves of calm to me and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Rosalie, you just chided Emmett to leave Bella alone and you are already trying to get rid of her? What if she is Edward's mate? Then what? Would you have her run off and find someone else? What if you hadn't gotten to Emmett in time? What if he passed away as you were running him home to us to help you? You should be ashamed of yourself." Alice said.

Rosalie, suddenly feeling remorseful, apologized, "I am sorry, Edward. She is just a little girl and I can see her tearing this family apart. I just don't want that to happen."

"I understand. I do not want anything bad to happen to the family either." I said; with a plan forming in my mind.

"Well, since Alice now sees the future differently I think it is best we leave the area and relocate somewhere else. Let's head back home to your mom and discuss this further." Carlisle said.

Everyone nodded and ran back home. I turned back to the direction of Forks and sighed. Alice stayed behind and wrapped her arms around me. Looking up, she said, "You will be in her life I have seen it Edward. I just don't think it's a good idea if you see what happens though."

Nodding to Alice and hugging her back, "Thanks for being there little sister!"

We ran home and Esme met us half way. Alice had texted her to let her know we were on our way home and where she could meet us.

Esme ran into Carlisle's arms sobbing. He held her tenderly in his arms. I had to look away. I wanted someone desperately to hold like that. And as quickly as the emotion rose within me I quickly shoved it away. No reason Jasper should get a hit and pass it around. Everyone would know it was from. Me. They would tell me to stop brooding that "she" was out there and I just had to wait.

What they didn't know, what Alice and Jasper guessed was that "she" was out there and right now she was a little girl. I was going to have to wait until she was older to make myself known to her. I would give her the choice of having me or someone else to be in her life as her lover.

I reached a resolution, in an effort to make up for the what pain and problems I caused this night to my family and Bella's family. I would live in the shadows looking out for Bella. I would protect her from immediate harm. Until such as a time as I could introduce myself to her, as a gentleman, possibly as a friend...and hopefully as a lover.

The family paired off to go hunting. Rosalie and Emmett went north toward Canada. Alice and Jasper went south. Carlisle, Esme and I went east. I expected to be yelled at by my parents, since everyone else had left.

Esme stopped me as we were a few miles from the others. "Edward, what were you thinking? You scared me out of my mind. I just saw you leave and everyone else followed."

"I am truly sorry, Esme. I did not mean to worry you or anyone else. I just had to see for myself what she was like." I told her hanging my head.

"What is she like" asked Esme.

"She is so small and cute. She is only about three years old. So I will have to wait a few years before I can approach her." I said smiling.

"Oh, Edward," Esme said hugging me. "I always knew this day would come. I thought she would be a little older, but I always hoped for the best for you. You are my oldest son and I love you so much!"

"What do you mean? She is not my mate. I did not feel anything for her." I told Esme.

"Oh please, Edward. I know these things. Just you wait one day...You will see and smack in front of your face she will be." Turning to Carlisle, she reached for his hand and they ran off to go hunt.

I knew the feral emotions in mated pairs and I did not want to see that. So I went west to go hunting on my own. So I could let them all hunt in peace.

Later that night we all met up at home. Knowing that I had to keep my decisions to myself to avoid Alice's interference; I kept changing my mind on what shoes to wear.

After a few days, Alice walked up to me, pointing her finger in my face, "I don't care what shoes you wear. Just pick a pair. I get it. I will stop looking into your future for the time being. UGH!"

Smug that she would not "see" my decisions I walked out of the room, out the house, and into the night. Heading for Bella and hopefully for our future as I clutched her picture in my hand.

APOV

We all went hunting and left separately as always. Edward went with Carlisle and Esme to the East. Jasper and I went to the South. Edward didn't know that I knew what he was going to do and I was going to let him. I say let and I do mean let him. I could see that it was going to be best for our family. Although, it would cause some heartache and pain in the meantime-it would bring Bella and Edward back to us.

I could see Edward living as a homeless person in the same city as Bella. What I couldn't see was how he was going to be living. How he would be surviving. I could see us in the same city, also, we just had to keep tabs on Bella as she grew up. Eventually, we would find ourselves in the same city as Edward and Bella and be a family again. I would miss my brother, and the gap in the family would be huge until he was back.

Part of me thinks I should tell him that if he hadn't gone to see Bella; Renee would not have gone back to Charlie and stayed. Strange, I know, to think that not having Edward decide to go see Bella and Renee see the Forks City limit sign would not cause them to stay. I don't know what this combination did, but Renee could not leave Charlie. So indirectly, Edward was responsible for keeping her parents together, but I don't think that I will tell him that. I will tell Bell though, and let her decide if she wants to tell Edward or not.

I never told anyone this, but I think that Bella knew we were in the forest around her house tonight. I had a vision of her waving in the direction we were standing in the forest. She waved and her mom asked her who she was waving at. She just said my friends and they went inside. If anyone else saw, they never mentioned it to anyone; which is sad, maybe Edward would have stuck around knowing she had already started to accept us and him.

A couple of days later:

I kept getting bombarded with images of shoes. So many shoes. Normally, I would rejoice at the thought of so many shoes, but these were manly shoes. Ugh, Edward's shoes. He doesn't have the best taste in shoes. I am so not looking there for a while. So I went up to Edward and told him that he could stop flickering in between shoes; that I would stop looking. And according to my visions, he left as planned, and no one was happy about it when they found out. Especially, when they realized I couldn't see him. He was blocking me on purpose.

I would just have to keep an eye on Bella and indirectly Edward.


	3. Prologue Three

BPOV (Three years old):

I am not sure why mommy and daddy are crying, but it is making me sad. Mommy said we are leaving, but I don't want to leave my daddy. I love my, daddy.

Mommy packed my clothes when daddy was at work. She put them in a big box and put them in her car. She put other boxes and things in it too.

I saw her sitting our table drawing, like she lets me when she makes dinner for daddy. He hasn't been home much lately, and I miss him.

Mommy was waiting for daddy to get home. She picked me up and walked out the front door when daddy got home from work.

Mommy told daddy we were leaving and not coming back. I know I am small, but I don't want to leave my daddy. I told my mommy, "NO! I want my daddy. I don't want to leave."

"Isabella, we can go to the beach and play in the warm sand and sun. No more rain and no more clouds." my mommy said.

Crossing my arms, I said, "No." again.

Not giving me a choice my mommy put me in her car and buckled me in. My daddy started to cry and asked my mommy to let me hug and kiss him bye.

Mommy relented and unbuckled me. I had misunderstood this. I thought we were staying and I ran past my daddy to the house. "Can I have the cheese and chells, mommy? I hungy."

Daddy picked me up and took me back outside. He hugged me and kissed me many times. His cheeks were wet with tears. I took his cheeks in my hands. "No cry daddy. Mommy and me are staying." I kissed him as only I could. Slobbery and loudly. He held me tighter and cried more.

Eventually he gave me back to Mommy and said he would see me soon. Thinking that we were only going for a ride, I said ok daddy and hugged him again.

Soon I was buckled up and we were heading out of Forks. Mommy had to decide to turn left or turn right. I heard mommy say she wanted to leave Forks with the town welcoming her backside. Mommies are weird. How could a town welcome her backside.

Mommy turned left so Forks could welcome her backside. I asked mommy when we were going ot see daddy again. She said soon baby, soon. Being tired, I soon fell asleep.

Mommy drove for a little while when I felt the car stop and suddenly turn around. I know this because it woke me up. I saw the welcome to Forks sign. I knew which one it was because it had a fork on it and I could read a little. Mommy had been helping me with my abc's.

Excited about where we were going I sat up and tried to look out the window better. Yeah! I clapped my hands we were heading home to see daddy!

As we got closer, I started to feel strange and I wasn't sure what it meant. I didn't have to potty. I was a big girl and I knew when I had to go potty. My tummy just felt weird. Like when daddy throws me in the air and catches me. My tummy feels fluttery.

Mommy is crying and I tell her it is ok. We are going home to see daddy. He will be happy to see us. Mommy looked at me in the mirror and silently wondered how I know we are going home.

I tell her silly mommy. We are on the road that leads to daddy and home.

She tells me I am right and so smart. She tells me she loves me and we will be home soon.

Mommy pulls into the drive way and my stomach really starts to get fluttery. Like alot of butterflies are in my tummy wanting out. I don't know why, but it feels strangely nice.

Mommy unbuckles me and we head to the house. I am waiting for mommy to get the door open. I had a feeling like I was being watched, but it wasn't a scary watch. It was like being watched by friends. So I waved and said hi to the forest near our house.

Mommy got the door open so she told me to go inside and the fluttery feeling was back. I saw a man with strange hair in my house. Mommy pushed me behind her and she pulled out the gun daddy gave her. As soon as I saw the man his eyes went dark. They were kinda scary.

She told the man to put our picture down and to turn around. He slowly turned around and then someone asked for sugar. Why? Was he going to make cookies? I want a cookie.

Mommy told the man to stay still and not move. I wanted to know the man with the funny hair so I started to walk to him. Then I screamed. The picture exploded and mommy shot the gun.

The man ran past me really fast. I know it was him because my tummy felt like all the butterflies were going to go out of me and then they were gone. Mommy shot the gun and daddy came running down the stairs with wet tears.

He wanted to know happened. Mommy told him about the man who was there and how the picture got broken. I just know that it all happened really fast and I was picked up by daddy and he was hugging mommy and me.

Mommy said we were staying. That the Forks' sign told her to stay. I know it was really the man with the funny hair. I waved and said by to him and my friends. Mommy and daddy were too busy to notice. They were kissing again. EWWW.

(at age 12) As time progressed and I grew up, I had that fluttery feeling in my stomach from time to time, but I have never figured out what caused it. Mostly, I had it around my home, town, and school; but never in La Push, when I went to visit my friend Jacob. I haven't figured out why yet, but I will.

Asking my mom what it could mean was hopeless. She had no clue. She just said maybe it was a boy, but there were never any boys in my home, except my father. And that's just gross. He's my dad. I would mention this and she would just say it's probably gas. Since I am not really a gassy person-I would just nod and go read my books.

I don't know, but I will figure this out. I promised myself.

EPOV

Over the years, I learned how to keep Alice out of my future to a point, and she learned how to work around me. I learned this the hard way. If I kept an eye on Bella, she knew that all she had to do was keep and eye on Bella and therefore indirectly keeping an eye on me. Even though she would never be able to "see" me; she could still "see" me.

This constantly trying to keep Alice out of my future was exhausting, but at least I was able to multitask.

Bella is now 12 and she is turning into a very pretty young lady. On occasion, I have wished that I was a human boy so that I could move in next to her and become her boyfriend. That we could have our first kiss together, first hand holding, and maybe first dance. But, instead I am a vampire who hangs around her house hoping for a glimpse that she will realize that I am here. Not as a bodyguard, but as a possible friend. Right now, I would settle for creepy older guy who gives her candy. At least I would be able to see her in a normal setting from time to time. The ability to pass through her life and just see her in her normal life.

I think that today I will just "happen" to walk by her house and call out hello to her. Like I belong in the neighborhood and in the town. Hopefully, Alice will not see me and make a big deal about where I have been.

(Later that year as Bella is actually turned 13 a few days prior. )

I am not sure, but I think that Bella realizes that I am near her at times. I overheard a conversation she had with her mom about a funny feeling she gets sometimes. All those times she has mentioned, I have been around her and her family. Whether it be around town, in her school, or on a overcast vacation. I have tried to keep an eye on her and try to keep an eye out for blonde male vampires. So far my luck and Bella's has held up. No vampires of any kind have been around Forks or in the greater area.

My mind reading ability has grown to the point that I can now hear people about 500 miles away. Which is quite frustrating actually. I have too many voices and thoughts in my brain. The only relief I have found so far is being around Bella or her family. They are able to help me keep the roar down. I do not know if it is just Bella herself or the fact that she is my mate that helps me; but it helps. Maybe it is the physical combination of her parents that is just her. If I could sleep, it would be around her and her house. I spend most of my time outside her house sitting in the tree out her window.

BPOV

Last month was my thirteenth birthday and if I have another party it will be too soon. I spent all day in La Push and I just wanted to be home. I don't know why, but when I am in my room reading in my window seat I just feel better. Like I'm whole. I can't explain it and I'm not sure I want to. But I feel more myself there.

Although, at times other places, I feel that same, it is mostly at home when I am in my room. I asked my mom again what she thinks it could be. She just told me that it's gas and handed me another box of beano. Mumbling, "Thanks." I just went upstairs and opened the window and got ready for bed.

EPOV

Ever since Bella was tall enough to reach the latch on her window she has left it open. I used this time to just sit on my favorite branch that over looks her room. It helps me to become accustomed to her scent and blood. I seldom have the bloodlust that I had when she was three. Stealing into her house when no one was home has helped me to overcome my initial reaction. It took me three years to just be able to go within 4 miles of her school and six years of her house if I knew she was there. Let's not mention when she would walk around town when I wasn't sure where she was. I usually kept a fifty mile radius on those days. I knew that I could stay away then and it would be fine.


	4. One

Feeling the love tonight. So here is a new chapter. Muah!

 **Present Day:**

BPOV:

He had been here before always just inside the entrance sitting on the steps. Today he had actually dared to venture forth and sit at a table. But not just any table…..my table. I am just finishing up my research for my thesis. As usual, I have books spread all over the table. The kind of table that seats six people—three on each side. Every inch of the table was covered in papers, books, or my various markers.

I quietly questioned what I had done to deserve this problem. Standing up I went to the information desk. Motioning over my shoulder I called over the head librarian, "Mary, do you see that man at my table over there?" Mary nodded, "Yes, I do Bella. Is there a problem? Is he bothering you?"

"No, he isn't. I was just curious if you had ever seen him in here before today is all. Thank you," I told her as I walked away.

I had seen him before yes, but I had never smelled him before. So I was sitting in the library when I smelled him. He was rank and ripe—almost like a dumpster on a summer day. He looked like he has just come from the gym and I guess he could have. He would have been nice looking attractive even, if he was just clean. His hair was dirty, crusty, and dare I say it I think I saw fleas jumping off him. His hands and clothes were somewhat clean; like he has just slept outside in them for five days.

In his hands he had a book that looked really old. He was holding it so reverently. So very carefully. Like it was the most precious thing he ever had. I wondered if it was due to its age or if it was the library's. He was acting as though it was the most beautiful and precious thing he had. And then pictures of his head on golem's body ran through my head-my precious..my precious; as he stared at the book in his hands. I looked around I wondered how he even go this far not to be rude, but it was a college library. I sat there thinking I would lose my lunch as the smell was becoming too much. I thought about gathering my books and moving elsewhere to a better smelling area. But then I thought to myself, I am not a major bitch as my roommate, Jenny was. So I just stayed where I was and tried to breathe through my mouth.

After a few minutes he turned and whispered, "Thank you." He startled me when he said this. I screamed—causing everyone to turn around and look at me. Realizing this I put my head down blushing profusely. After a few moments he quietly left leaving me to wonder why he thanked me. I still had most of my belongings together from a few minutes ago so I just crammed them all into my backpack. Having everything and seeing him quickly leave the area. I wanted to question why he thanked me.

In my rush to catch up to him, I forgot to unplug my laptop. It was still plugged into the outlet. As I rushed away from the table it pulled me back and I landed on the floor. Falling on my butt and my pride, I blushed profusely. Everyone was looking at me again.

Jenny and the man came up to help me. As I started to help me gather my books, I noticed that the book he left at the table was there. Questioning how it got there, I picked it up to hand back to him. As he reached for it our hands touched each other. I quietly gasped and his head bobbed up. His hand was so cool. Way cooler than a man's was supposed to be. He looked at me and it seemed he was waiting for me to do something. What I am not sure…scream or maybe run away? I wondered if he had circulation problems.

"Thank you." I whispered. He then stood as he took the book. "Well, that was incredibly rude. Pussy!" Jenny whisper yelled. Feeling slightly embarrassed for causing yet another scene in the library. I told Jenny, "Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I am starving."

Standing I realized I had twisted my ankle when I fell. I started to hobble towards the door with my things in tow.

"Bella, why are you walking like that," Jenny asked. "I think I sprained my ankle," I told her. "Could you take me to the doctor's office?"

"Sure Bella, you wait here and I will go get my car," Jenny stated. Under her breath I thought I heard her say, "I am just hungry. Now this." I knew not to get mad at Jenny she was a bear when she was hungry.

Jenny came in and said "Come on, Bella. Let's get you to the car." Feeling as though I might be putting Jenny out, I told her, "You don't have to take me Jenny, I can take the bus. You must be starving. Go get something to eat and I will meet you there."

"Nonsense," Jenny said, "Let's get you checked out, then we can go get tacos by the football field and ogle the players!" Jenny's sometimes boyfriend played for the college. George was a nice guy, but he was a total pushover when it came to her. He would do whatever she wanted and not put up a fuss. This is something I knew Jenny wasn't really looking for in a man

"Jenny, have you seen that guy before?" I asked looking at her. She nodded. "Yes, Bells I have as a matter of fact. I am starting to get worried. He always seems to be around when you are."

"WHAT!" I said, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. "I have noticed him around campus for a while now, but he only seems to show up when you are around," Jenny explained. Jenny continued on, "I have asked around campus. He seems to have shown up when you or I did. And as how he was with you today, I am assuming he had started showing when you got here." I looked at her truly creeped out.

"I took a picture of him," she told me. "I was really slick! He didn't even know that I took the picture. My phone was on silent as I walked by him." Jenny the private eye crossed my mind. I laughed and covered it with a cough.

"Well, I smelled him and he was rank. Like three day old milk in a summer day warmed up dumpster rank!"

I responded. "His clothes were rumpled and his hands were clean. In his hands, though, he held this book," I told her. "The book you handed back to him," she questioned looking at me. I nodded at her. "Yes and I have no idea how it got to be in my bag with my things," I told her. "His hands were so cold too—much cooler than yours or mine. Makes me wonder if he has poor circulation," I mused.

"Why did you get up so fast from the table anyways," Jenny asked. "Well, that's the thing when he left he whispered 'Thank you' and I wanted to ask him why," I stated. "Maybe he was thanking you for not getting up and running him off," Jenny suggested.

As we entered the parking lot of the doctor's office, Jenny let me out by the front door. I hobbled to the window and signed in. A few minutes later Jenny joined me and I was called to the back.

"Bella Swan," was called out by a short dark haired woman. Her name tag said 'Nurse Ally.' I think that she was on crack or a recently had a lot of sugar. I settled on sugar because she had what seemed to be a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. She was short with black hair that seemed to have been electrocuted before being put on her head. It stood up at all odd angles and was gelled in place I think. Jenny and I looked at each other and snickered. Nurse Ally took us to the exam room.

As I was sitting there waiting to be seen my mind wandered to the man in the library. I wondered why he thanked me. My reverie was broken by the doctor entering the room. I started to laugh as he walked in. The doctor and Jenny looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be Bella it is nice to meet you," he stated as he put forth his hand for me to shake it."I see you have sprained your ankle. Well, let me look at it and we will see what needs to be done." I shook his hand silently registering that it was just as cool as the man earlier today in the library.

"It is nice to meet you also, this is my friend Jenny" I stated. He then shook Jenny's hand. She gasped and looked at me. I nodded and grimaced. The doctor pretended not to notice what was happening. Yet, I caught him looking at both of us quickly.

I removed my sock and shoe. Dr. Cullen sat on the stool and gently held onto my foot. He started to push her and there. I moaned a little in pain as he touched it. "I am so sorry, Bella. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Let me go get something for the pain. I will be right back," he stated.

As soon as the door was closed, Jenny exclaimed, "Holy fuck, I know what you mean by cool hands now! And he looks just like that guy from earlier too." I nodded. "Yes, his hands were cool just like that guy's was. I was hoping he would shake your hands when I introduced you and you would see what I meant. Do you think they are brothers? I mean, they look alike except for the hair, they both have the same color of eyes, they are both really pale, and they are both handsome. Or the other guy would look better if he cleaned himself up."

"Bella, do you think we should mention the other guy to Dr. Cullen?" Jenny asked. "Maybe he is long lost brother or maybe a cousin." I looked at Jenny unsure of what to say or do.

Dr. Cullen chose this time to come back into the room. I glanced up and he had a look on his face. He quickly composed himself as he cleared his throat. "Bella, I am going to wrap your foot, get you some crutches and then you will be ready to go."

Jenny cleared her throat as she looked at me. Apparently I was the one who was supposed to bring it up to the doctor. He looked at her and then at me questioningly.

"Dr. Cullen, this is a strange question, but do you have a brother?" I asked. "I saw this man earlier today and he could pass as your twin except for hair color. His hair is a reddish brown to your blond."

He looked at me and then his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "I must excuse myself for a moment. I am sorry," he stated as he fled the room.

"What the fuck what that about," Jenny whispered and looking at me. Not knowing I just shrugged my shoulders. Jenny got out her phone and started looking for the picture of the man in case Dr. Cullen wanted to see it. She showed it to me. "Jenny, we are right this man could be Dr. Cullen's twin. It is outrageous to see the similarities," I told her.

A few minutes later Dr. Cullen walked back in followed by his doctor, Ally. Ally was still bouncing up and down with the stick in her mouth. _How much sugar does this woman eat?_

"I apologize for leaving so abruptly. I want to ask you about the man you say you saw earlier," said Dr. Cullen. "Where did you see him? How often have you seen him? What was he wearing?"

I spoke up, "Jenny and I have seen him at the college library. He is there every time I go there. I haven't seen him anywhere other than on campus. Though Jenny says she has seen him other places like as though he is following us."

"No, Bella, I said as though he is following you around," Jenny stated. Handing Dr. Cullen her phone, "Here is the picture I took this morning."

Dr. Cullen took the phone and looked at the picture. As Ally trying to look over his shoulder so he turned so she could see it to. Dr. Cullen whispered, "He has been here this entire time…for 10 years he has been under our nose." I looked at him queerly as I had heard what he didn't intend for me to hear.

Ally started to cry silently, putting a handkerchief to her eyes saying, "He still looks the same, Carlisle."

"Yes, I am missing someone from my family. Except he isn't my brother…he is my son. His name is Edward and the man on your phone looks just like him," Dr. Cullen said. "We had a misunderstanding and he fled the house. We have spent the last few years looking for him to no avail."

Ally reached into her pocket and handed me a card. "If you ever see him again please do not hesitate to call me or Dr. Cullen." I took the card looking at it. It had a few numbers on it. Confused by this I asked, "Who do the other numbers belong to?" Ally gave me a sad smile, "They belong to the rest of Edward's family. If you cannot get a hold of me or Dr. Cullen please feel free to call the others."

"Others….," I questioned. Ally nodding, "Yes, my husband, my brother, his wife and my mother-in-law."


	5. Two

EPOV: While in Library

 _Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I have been wanting to say hello to you for awhile._ No, I can't say that to her. I have not gotten up the nerve to talk to her. She doesn't know who I am. But I have been following her for awhile. I am always far enough behind her that she doesn't know I am there. She doesn't know what I am and how I can never be around her. You see I am a vampire, and I have been one for 89 years.

But. Today is different. I can tell. She never really pays attention to what is going on around her. So I always make sure to do that for her or well I try to. As usual she was engrossed in her work, sitting at her table in the college library.

I haven't had the pleasure of asking her what she has been working so hard on for so long. You see I can't read her mind, but I can read your and everyone else's. It is one of my talents that I can into this life with. I have never spoken to her, but I desire to badly.

I am pretty sure she has seen me before sitting on the steps of the library with my book. I have never ventured inside. I have been satisfied with reading minds of everyone inside in an effort to keep an eye on her. But today I am going inside and I am sitting at her table. I have a gift I bought her a few years ago when I found out she loved to read.

Feeling disgusted with myself I went inside and sat at her table. I am dirty, crusty, and smelly. I haven't had a proper shower in days-perchance months. I haven't kept track. It seemed inconsequential in my quest to keep her safe. I just figured if I seemed like a homeless person I would blend into the background; keeping with my task of keeping her safe that much easier.

Today, I knew was different as I was late getting to the library before her. She was already at her usual table. No one else was with her not that there would be any room since her books were all over the table and on each chair beside her.

Bella is her name. She is beautiful to me just as her name suggests. She had the darkest chocolate eyes and softest mahogany colored hair. I imagine it is quite soft to touch. Never having been brazen I would not know its softness. Her skin is almost an alabaster color with the tiniest freckles on her nose and across her cheeks.

She is always blushing at the oddest things making her more endearing to me. I know that it is from a distance that I watch her, but she has no idea what lurks around looking just for her. So today was different, I took a chance, went into the library to see her.

Normally, just following her in the minds of others makes this nerve racking. I am actually doing this. Today I am bold enough to sit with her and see her.

 _Fuck. What is she doing here?_

Jenny, her roommate is here. She is behind me thinking that she is sneaky. I know she has seen me around, but never close enough to think that I was following them or Bella. Jenny is trying to be sneaky. She thinks she will get a picture of me and that I won't hear the shutter of her camera phone. So I let her take the picture thinking she got away with it. Apparently she thinks I am a stalker, which I was, but only because I am trying to keep Bella safe.

Sitting at the table I realize that Bella is trying to be polite and not say anything about the way I look or smell. As a vampire, I do not really need showers; I take them just to feel better at the end of a day. I try to keep myself and my clothes clean, but living on the street it is nearly impossible to do so. So as I decided it was time to go, I put the book on the desk and whispered, "Thank you." I was pretty sure she didn't hear me but then she gasped. I quickly got up and left the table.

I got to the front door when I heard Bella fall. I quickly turned around and walked back to her. It seems in an effort to return my book she forgot to unplug her laptop. So as she tumbled to the floor so did all of her books. I reached down to hand her bag and some books to her. Her hand touched mine and she pulled back. I knew I had to leave. So I got up and left.

Jenny, being Bella's other protector started to ask her questions. "Bella, what are you doing following him? You don't know who he is or if he will hurt you?"

Bella responded, "He forgot his book and I was just trying to return it."

"Bella you know better than that! Come on let's go get something to eat. I am starving." Jenny told her.

As I saw through Jenny's mind, she stood and took a step; I knew she had done something. She probably twisted her ankle, which is pretty normal for her. She asked Jenny to take her to the doctor to get it checked out.


	6. three

EPOV: while at doctor office

I knew that they had moved into the area. I knew that Alice or apparently "Ally" as she was now calling herself could see me when I let her. Keeping Alice on her toes by changing my mind on things was getting tiresome. I wasn't ready to go back home yet, so I would have to keep it up.

Living on the street was not easy. I didn't want Bella to see me as a homeless person and take pity on me. I wanted her to see me as an equal, but I also wanted the anonymity living on the street provided.

Leaving my family was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I was tired of being the seventh wheel, if you understand. Living with three couples, has not been easy. None of them truly felt out of place. I would know I can read their thoughts.

So I followed Bella and Jenny to the doctor's office, and wouldn't you know it. Her doctor is my father of sorts. I wondered what they were doing here. I could smell them all on the air. We usually all stayed together when moving to a new area, but we were usually in school. And here they were all working in the same office building.

I guess they had gotten tired of playing make believe and quit going back to high school.

I realized that I could not get too close to the building without giving myself away. So, I stayed close enough that I could read my family's mind and keep watch on Bella and Jenny. I didn't really care for Jenny, but my Bella liked her, so I thought I should look out for her at least while they were together.

I watched through Jenny's mind as she dropped Bella off at the front door. She then parked the car and went inside to sit with her.

After a few minutes, Alice or 'Ally," as she was going by, called her name and led her to one of the exam rooms. Alice was reciting the Korean alphabet in German and then in Swahili. She must have known that I was close by or at least she hoped I was.

I laughed out loud when Jenny thought for sure that Alice was in the right place since she seemed to be on crack. She was bouncing even more than usual for her pixie self.

Reading Carlisle's mind, I could she that he was pretty sure Alice had had a vision of today, by the way she was bouncing more than normal. Whispering at vampire pitch to her, he wondered what she was so happy about. He walked past her as she was dancing and she mischievously said, "Not much." Shaking his head he silently wondered if he could invent vampire downers.

Alice turned around and gasped, "Carlisle, you wouldn't." Carlisle just turned to her and shook his head no. Alice having pity on him, "We might find out some information about Edward. If the patient can bring herself to ask you a few questions."

Carlisle gave her a hopeful grin, knocked on the door and entered the room. As soon as, he walked in Bella laughed and he looked at her strangely. Recovering his composure he introduced himself. Bella shook his hand and introduced Jenny.

I saw on her face that she realized that he had cool hands. In Jenny's mind she also realized that his hands were cooler than normal as well. I just hoped she didn't make the connection between him and me.

Carlisle being the gentle doctor he is, checked her ankle out quickly and as painlessly as he could.

He stepped out to get her something for the pain. Not knowing that he could hear Jenny and Bella's conversation he was struck by how much they had gathered about him from just his handshake.

He heard them discuss how he and I were alike and hoped that he might help them with figuring out who I could be.

Reading two people's mind wasn't something that I liked to do, but sometimes it was necessary. When Carlisle walked back into the room, Bella was looking at him. He tried not to look like he had been listening to their conversation, but through his mind and Jenny's mind. It would appear that he had been caught by Bella, before he had a chance to change the expression on his face.

Carlisle handed Bella the pill and some water. His phone rang. It was Alice. He had forgotten the bandage and the crutches. He left and Jenny decided that Bella would be the one to mention me to Carlisle.

"Gees, Carlisle, you would think that two tiny humans wouldn't make you become so forgetful." Alice joked handing him his bandage and crutches for Bella. Smirking, Carlisle stated, "Just you wait Alice it happens to the best of us. It could happen to you too."

Carlisle entered the room, with his equipment. He sat down and started to wrap Bella's foot. Carlisle wondered what was up with him today. He had forgotten the smallest things since Jenny and Bella had come into the office. He must have too much on his mind he surmised.

Looking at Bella's face through Carlisle's mind, I could see she was garnering the courage to ask him her questions.

"Dr. Cullen, this is a strange question, but do you have a brother?" I asked. "I saw this man earlier today and he could pass as your twin except for hair color. His hair is a reddish brown to your blond."

His phone began ringing again. I could tell that Carlisle was getting really irritated with Alice. He excused himself from the room again, threatening to take away her credit cards if she didn't stop calling him.

Alice walked up to Carlisle, "We are going to get to the good stuff now. You just needed to leave the room for Bella to finally make up her mind to tell us about Edward." Realizing what she was saying, Carlisle, let out the breath he had been holding and turned back to the room.

Carlisle and Alice listened to Jenny and Bella through the door. Alice's eyes glazed over and she saw that Jenny had taken a picture of me this morning. I was dirty and unkempt. Not at all like how she was used to seeing me.

Knocking on the door, Carlisle and Alice walked back into the room. Again Jenny wondered if she was on crack and if she should mention it to the doctor-her employer.

Carlisle apologized for leaving again and asked about the man they had mentioned a few minutes ago.

Bella started and said that she had seen me around the school and that I appeared to be following them around campus. Jenny spoke up, "No, I said he seemed to be following you around campus-not us-you." Bella looked at Jenny as though to say whatever. Handing Carlisle Jenny's phone she showed him the picture of me.

Alice pulled out her handkerchief to cover the face that she really couldn't cry. I could tell from her mind that she missed very much as did the entire family.

Carlisle was astounded that I had managed to keep from Alice's "sight" for all these years. He missed me as well, and knew that Esme would beside herself if she knew that I was close and hadn't visited.

I wasn't ready to go home yet. I still had to protect Bella and hopefully become her friend.

I left Carlisle and Alice's minds. I couldn't stand to see that I was the cause of all their sadness.


	7. Four

BPOV

Leaving Carlisle's office was hard to do. Not knowing what to do or how to help Dr. Cullen and Edward. Finally, having a name to the face that apparently has been following me my entire college career. Creepy. I wasn't sure whether to call campus security and let them in on the stalkerish tendencies or to confront him myself. Either way I had a feeling it would be awhile before I saw him again.

Jenny and I left Dr. Cullen's office with the card burning a hole in my pocket. If I saw him again would I be able to give them a call. Apparently, he had a reason or reasons for not wanting to be found. I decided that I would just wait and see what happened. If I ever saw him again or if anyone I knew would ever see him again.

Jenny looked at me as I hobbled out of the office and toward's her car. "Well, Bella, I think that you have your hands full. I mean, what are you going to do? IF you see him again are you going to confront him or just leave him be? I mean you still have his book."

Resting on the car door as Jenny opened it, I gave her a look, "I don't know. I just don't know. I have been asking myself that same question. There isn't much we can do about it now so let's just go get something to eat. Your stomach is about to jump out of your body and drive itself to McDonald's."

Nodding, Jenny just laughed, "Yeah, I am starving. Let's go get some food and see if we can go spy on George. He is supposed to be at work and I am in the mood for more than just food tonight."

Getting into the car, I just looked at Jenny, "Please, please keep that to yourself. I truly don't want to know about your love life with George or any other swinging dick you come across."

Punching me on the arm, Jenny just laughed, "We just need to get you laid."

"Ow, that hurt, now drive before I take your keys and tell George where your porn stash is."

Jenny started the car and we went in search of food and George.

EPOV

As they left Carlisle's office, I heard everyone come out of hiding and watch the girls leave. Needing to be close, yet not wanting to give myself away, I made myself be satisfied with watching her in everyone's mind. I was across the street hiding in an abandoned building.

Their minds were racing with the news that I had been in the city for a while. They couldn't believe that I would be there and not visit them or at least let them know that I was alright. What they didn't know was that I hadn't been in the city for very long. I had only been in the city for the length of Bella's college career. Bella was going working on her Master's degree.

I was getting a headache. If vampires could get headaches. Always changing my mind about every decision was getting to me. I have been keeping this up for over a decade and it was second nature. I was pretty sure I could keep it up forever or at least as long as I was needed to protect Bella from the shadows.

Watching Bella through Jenny's mind I saw that they had gone to McDonald's as agreed and were headed to find George. Knowing she would be all right for a bit, I turned my mind back to the office.

Esme walked out of the manager's office and into Carlisle's embrace. Sobbing and crying venom tears that would never shed. "Carlisle, he has been in the city and for how long? I miss him so much."

Carlisle just held her in his arms, cradling her to his chest, and hoping that I would show up soon. He missed me as much as Esme did. I was his "first born" as he usually put it.

I saw in Carlisle's mind that everyone was standing together with their mates in the waiting room. Hoping to get a glimpse of me, after learning that I followed Bella everywhere she went.

Looking at Alice, Carlisle asked, "Did you see anything about today happening? You were so hyper all day. I asked you and you just gave me a knowing look."

Alice, in Jasper's embrace, just shook her head. "I just saw that Bella was coming in today and she would have information on Edward. I didn't think that he would have been stalking her all over the college campus."

Rosalie cut in, "Well. What did we expect? His reaction from her presence when she was just a baby almost caused us to be exposed. It's probably a good thing he is out on his own. This way if he does screw up, he won't be taking us with him."

"Rose..." Emmett started and pulled away from Rosalie.

"NO! Don't 'Rose' me Emmett. It's true. His reaction could have had the entire wolf pack down our necks. It's good he's out on his own. The Volturi won't be breathing down our necks when he kills her."

Gasps from all around the room were heard. "Rose, How could you say that? She is his mate and apart of this family." Esme stated forcefully walking towards her.

"Esme...That't not what I meant. I just meant..." Rose's eyes widened when Esme stepped towards her. She knew that her mother figure wouldn't hurt her, but it was still not her normal behavior.

"I will not stand for your behavior or attitude any longer. Edward can hear your thoughts and no wonder he felt he had to go out on his own. Not having a mate to talk to and be with is hard. Especially in a house with three mated couples. Not that it was our business, but we go and tell him what he can and can't do with her. Well, I won't stand for it any longer." Esme stood looking at everyone.

"If his own family can't support him-then who else will? I for one support his decision to be out on his own. I will be waiting for him to return with my arms open wide and they will be open wider still when he brings Bella home."

Rose, being thoroughly chastised whispered, "I am sorry, Esme. I forgot how it is to be without a mate. I am truly sorry for how I acted and what I have said."

Startled by Rose's admonition, I read her mind and found that she was truly sorry. She had forgotten how it was to be without someone who loved you no matter what you were or what you had done.

Never having been the one to speak so harshly to the people she loved, Esme just turned back to Carlisle's arms sobbing. "Shh...Shhh... It will be all right Esme. Edward will come back to us." Holding her until she stopped sobbing.

Carlisle turned to Alice again hoping not to be interrupted.

Alice, still in Jasper's embrace, turned to Carlisle. "Yes, I was hyper. I was truly excited. I had seen that we would find out some information about where Edward has been these last few years. I didn't see where he would be, just that Bella was coming in."

"Knowing that having all of us in the open, so to speak, would frighten her. I 'looked' through the different scenarios that would help us out the most with helping us find out about Edward."

Emmett was hoping that I would show soon, he missed having a big brother or at least someone to wrestle with besides Jasper.

Realizing that I wasn't paying attention to my family at the moment, I was lost in memories. I didn't realize that Alice had started to have a vision.

Alice's eyes glazed over in what was a vision. I could see Bella and Jenny leave the football field where George had been. They cut through a dimly lit alley to get to Jenny's car faster. Flashes of blond and black were all I saw when Jenny was lying on the ground. Her eyes glazed over in death. Bella, not entirely realizing what happened to Jenny, tried futilely to get away.

I deciding that I needed to be where Bella was, caused Alice to gasp with another vision. This one of me leaving my hiding place from across the street and fleeing to the college football field.

"Edward...," Alice gasped.

The entire family crowded around her as Jasper held her in his arms.

"Alice, honey, what did you see?" Jasper crooned.

Coming to, Alice, covered her mouth and started, "The vision I had years ago about Bella and the blond vampire. If we don't get to the school quickly they will both die. I saw Edward making a decision to go to where they were. He has been across the street the whole time they were here." Looking at everyone, "We have to hurry. If we leave now we can help all three of them."

Everyone was stunned for what felt like minutes but was actually only seconds. Then they all burst out of the building and headed to the alley. In a hurry to help me, Bella, and Jenny.

Leaving the building, I quickly scaled the wall to the roof. I ran as fast as I could to my heart, Bella, and her friend Jenny. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them.

Realizing I could have waited two seconds for my family to catch up, but I just couldn't-my life was waiting for me.


	8. Five

Edward ran as fast as he could to get to Bella and Jenny. He hoped that Alice's vision of past and present would not come true. This would hurt Bella. She would lose her best friend and think it was all her fault.

Edward ran over roof tops so that he wouldn't be seen by any humans. He ran as though Cerberus was on his heels and he was the last meal to be had.

The last thing he needed was for the Volturi to find out that he had been living as a bum for the last 14 years and basically stalking a human every day of her life-even if it was just to keep her safe from himself.

Edward stops for a second to make sure he doesn't hear any voices or thoughts that could be paying attention to anything going on in the alleyway. Not hearing any he nimbly jumps to the asphalt below just as Bella falls and hits her head.

He runs over to her and begins to see how hurt she is. He can tell that Jenny is nearly dead. The blond guy left just blood in her body for her heart to have a handful of beats left. As though to torment Edward that he wasn't fast enough to save her life.

Edward sees that Bella is going into shock and pulls out his phone to call Carlisle to come tend to her. Not wanting to move her in case she is hurt more than he knows.

EPOV

"We are almost there Edward. Just hold on." Carlisle said. He ran up to me and put his black doctor bag down.

Alice and Jasper ran to Jenny to see if there was anything we could do for her.

"She's gone. Bella will be so sad." Alice whispered. Jasper put his arms around her and held her.

Carlisle just looked at Jenny and knew that she only had seconds before her heart just gave out. There was nothing that he could have done even if he had wanted to. She didn't even have enough blood left in her body to make change.

He came over to us and fell to his knees and dropped his black bag.

"I take it she fell and hit her head." He asked.

"I think so. I heard her hit just before I jumped from the roof. I didn't want to move her in case she hurt her spine."

"Edward, I think that you would have been able to determine if she had hurt herself that badly if that were the case." Carlisle said.

"Yes, but I am not in the correct frame of mind at this moment. I didn't want to make a mistake."

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett finally showed up. They had to make sure that everyone was out of the doctor's office before the could show up. Carlisle and Alice left under the pretense of an emergency that wasn't made up.

"I don't think that Bella hurt her spine or her head too much. I want to take her to the hospital to run a few tests to be sure though. We should call the police and an ambulance." Carlisle stated.

"We need to make sure that no one sees all of us here and that she gets to the emergency room quickly. We also need to remove Jenny from here. The police won't understand how most of her blood is gone. They will think that you both did it and arrest you. Instead of believing that you saw what happened and tried to intervene." Alice said quietly.

We all looked over at Jenny as realized she had just breathed her last breath on this earth. We all quickly prayed for her soul. Even though a few of us didn't believe we had souls-we still prayed. We could only hope that she realized she wasn't alone when she passed away.

"Amen," Carlisle said out loud. "Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, please take Jenny and see that she is buried properly. Also, please make sure Bella's parents called about her accident."

"Carlisle, you and Edward need to say you were just passing by when you heard a young woman calling out for help. You recognized her as your patient from earlier in the day. As you started down the alley, her attacker saw you and fled leaving her on the ground." Her eyes glazed over. "Edward, you need to be the one to make the phone call."

"Why Alice?" I hissed.

"I don't know why. I just know it has to be you."

Looking around at everyone, Carlisle said, "Okay, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie head back to the office and see who you can find as Jenny's next of kin. Alice, I need you to stay with us for when Bella wakes up. She might feel better if she has a female present."

Alice's glazed over. "She won't wake up until she gets to the hospital. It would be better if I went with everyone else."

I pulled out my phone to make the call to 911.


	9. Six

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes, I need the police and an ambulance to the alley between 29th Street and Pepper Avenue."

"What is your name sir?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. My father and I were walking down the street and saw an man attack a woman. Are you sending the police?"

"Yes, we are Sir. If you could please just tell me what happened and what her symptoms are."

"She is unconscious. We were walking by and saw her being attacked. We called out to her attacker, he dropped her and fled down the alley. She hit her head pretty hard."

"All right Sir, I have notified the police what you have told me and they are on their way. Just stay there and there will be an ambulance too."

"Yes, Ma'am. I hear the sirens now. Thank you for your help."

 _WOO WOO WOO WOO_

 _The police are here and the ambulance is here. Let me talk Edward._

I nodded slightly to let Carlisle know I heard him.

 **"POLICE! FREEZE! DO NOT MOVE!,"** Officer Mike Newton yelled while pulling his gun on Edward and Carlisle.

"Put your gun away Newton!" Officer Banner started.

"But... We don't know if these are the bad guys. I mean look at the younger one. He's dressed like a hobo."

Turning to Newton, Banner whispers, "I know the man in the suit. He is a doctor. My doctor -as a matter of fact. It's probably his son. The 911 dispatcher stated that a "father and son" were walking and found a young woman being attacked. You heard it just like I did."

"Oh sorry, Banner. I won't let it happen again."

"Good see that you don't. You don't need another complaint filed against you."

Turning to Carlisle and Edward, Officer Banner, taking out his notebook, he surveyed the scene and walked up to where the EMT was already working on Bella.

EMT Sylvia Jones looked at Bella, "Do you know what happened to her? Are you her family?" she asked looking at Carlisle and Edward.

They both nodded. Carlisle started, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Edward Cullen. We were walking past the alley when we heard a young woman call out. We turned and saw a blond man attacking her. We called out and before we could get to her. He dropped her and she hit her head on the pavement pretty hard it seems. We tried to revive her, but were unable to. We found her purse a few feet away where he dropped it."

"All right, we will need to take her to Seattle Grace Hospital. Do you know her name?"

Edward nodded, "She was at my father's clinic earlier this afternoon. I think her name is Bella Swan. It says on her driver's license. We tried calling her name to see if we could get her to wake up."

"Yes, she was there for a sprained ankle," Carlisle stated. "I would like to accompany you to the hospital if you don't mind. I have privileges at Seattle Grace and it might help get you in and out faster if I am with you."

"That would be appreciated, Dr. Cullen."

Finishing up the triage, starting the IV, and putting Bella on the stretcher EMT Jones and Carlisle started for the ambulance. Officer Banner stopped Carlisle, "I will be at the hospital shortly after I finish here with your son. I would like to get your statement."

"Not a problem Officer Banner, but I need to get Ms. Swan to the hospital quickly to make sure there is nothing major wrong with her."

Stepping back, Carlisle and Jones left to go to the hospital taking Bella with them and leaving Edward behind.

Banner turned to Edward, "Ok, so tell me what happened."

"We were walking past the alley when we heard a scuffle between a man and a woman. We yelled at the man to leave the woman alone. Starting down the alley, he dropped her and she fell hitting her head on the pavement. Realizing that she had been in my dad's office earlier; I went looking for her purse and found it a few feet away. Her license said her name was Bella Swan. We attempted to wake her by calling her name, but she didn't wake up. I called 911 shortly after."

"Your dad didn't remember her name since she had been in his office today?"

"I am not sure he did remember her name or not. I know that he recognized her from his office, but he sees quite a few patients daily. So he may not remember a name, but he does remember faces."

"Alright, the crime scene unit will finish up here and see if they can find out anything on this blond guy you saw. Can you remember what he looks like enough to help out the police sketch artist?"

"Probably, but I probably could actually draw it out pretty quickly. He was pretty easy to remember. I could try when we get to the hospital if you would like."

"That would be good. It would help out alot. Our sketch artist isn't the best at rendering faces, but she is the police chief's niece so..."

"I understand. I will get on it when we get there."

"Ok. Let's head there now and see if there is anything that your father can tell us. Maybe by sheer luck Ms. Swan is awake and tell us what her attacker wanted."

Edward stops and listens to the _voices_ around him. He picks out one that he has never heard before, looks up and a few pieces of dust flit down to him.

Blondie had just been standing there Edward surmised. He never heard his thoughts or any movements as he stood watching the scene below.

Edward is surprised and wants to go after blondie. "Are you coming Edward?" Officer Banner called out.

Turning slowly, he hears a laugh and a low voice, "You can't keep her away from me forever. I will find her and she will be mine."

Edward pretends like he didn't hear anything and heads for the police car.

The ambulance arrives at Seattle Grace a few minutes after they leave the alley. Carlisle called ahead and has a team waiting for them.

Carlisle turns to the nurse, "Take her to get a MRI STAT! She has a concussion and is coming out of shock. We need to see if she has any intra-cranial bleeding.

Nodding the nurse grabs another nurse and they take the gurney to MRI. Carlisle writes out the order and has it faxed to the X-Ray department.

"Stacey, here is Ms. Swan's purse. Can you see if you can locate her family and have them come down here? She was in my office earlier, so if you call there, they should be able to give you the next of kin information."

"Yes, Dr. Carlisle." Stacy said and went to make the phone call.

Stacey called the office and got the information from Esme. She was able to get ahold of Renee and Charlie and they headed to out to Seattle Grace.

Alice and Jasper hacked into the school's computers to see if Jenny had any family. Jenny didn't have any family. Just Bella. She had grown up in foster care and was bounced from home to home.

Knowing that Bella would miss Jenny, Alice took it upon herself to make sure that Jenny was buried in a local cemetery. She knew that Bella would want to visit her and see her friend from time to time.

Emmett and Rosalie buried Jenny and made sure she had a headstone. They wanted Jenny to have a nice place to rest.

Edward and Officer Banner walked in as Carlisle received the results from Bella's MRI.

"How is Ms. Swan doing?" Officer Banner asked.

"Well, she doesn't have any bleeding in her brain, but she has a bad concussion. She will have to be admitted for observation." Carlisle responded.

 _It is bad. I think that she might be in a coma from the way she hasn't responded to anything yet. We will have to wait and see._

"Well, I hope she won't be admitted for too long." Edward said.

"Hearing" Alice's voice, I whispered to Carlisle, "The rest of the family is here, but they don't know if they should make themselves known."

Carlisle whispered to the family, "Just head to my office. We will be there as soon as we can."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Officer banner started.

"If you don't need me Officer Banner. I am going to just go freshen up."

"Ok..." turning to Carlisle, "Why is dressed like that?"

"Well, sometimes Edward takes his helping the homeless on the street a little too far. He dresses like them, so they aren't suspicious when he is around. He says it helps get farther with helping them help themselves."

"Well, that is admirable, smelly, but admirable. I wish more people were like him to help others." Officer Banner said. "Do you have a few minutes to tell me what happened?"

Nodding, Carlisle stated, "We were walking down past the alley and saw two figures in the alley. They seemed to be arguing and the man wouldn't let go of the woman. She called for help and when we yelled at him to leave her alone and started down the alley. He just knocked her down and she hit her head. I didn't remember her name, but I did remember her face. Edward checked her license and called 911. I tried to make sure she was alright and didn't hurt anything major."

"That coincides with what Edward said."Officer Banner started.

"What coincides with what I said." Edward asked.

Scaring Officer Banner, "WOW! You clean up quickly. You haven't been gone very long. And is that the drawing of Ms. Swan's attacker?"

"Yes, it is. I described him to my sister, Alice, and she drew him. She is the artist of the family." Edward replied.

"Alright, I think that is all I need. Please contact me if Ms. Swan wakes up. I would like to speak to her." Officer Banner said handing Carlisle his card.

"Thank you for your help, Officer Banner." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you for taking the time to help a stranger. You wouldn't realize how many people would actually just keep walking and not even help. Well, take care. Call me when she wakes up." Officer Banner shook hands with Carlisle and Edward and left.

"Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan's parents are on their way here and her room is ready for her." Stacey stated as she walked up with Bella's file. She heaved it onto the counter. It was about 4 inches thick and filled with X-Rays.

"What the...?" Carlisle and Edward exclaimed.

"She is very clumsy. She has been to the ER quite frequently over the last few years she's been in Seattle." Stacey stated gravely.

"Are you sure it wasn't abuse? Or something else?" Carlisle started.

"No, it's not." Edward. "At least I would hope not." He corrected.

"No, she really is that clumsy. She had been in and out of here so many times I can't count them all. I was outside for quite a few of them." Edward whispered to Carlisle.

Taking the file and flitting through it. Carlisle sighed, "Come on Stacey. Let's take her to her room."

"I will meet you back in my office with everyone else." Carlisle whispered.

Edward nodded and turned on his heel.

 _I can't believe how they were able to just show up and take her from me. Just like before. Well, it won't happen again. She is my mate. Or at least she will think she is just like my Red._

"Come to bed, honey. I am so very lonely." Red called out.

 _Soon I will have two to keep me warm in bed. And if they both refuse, well, I will just look for a new two to keep me warm in bed._

Edward walked to his father's office, but kept his attention on Bella as she was taken to her room.

EPOV

"How could you have gone so long without letting me know where you were?!" Esme whisper yelled. "I have been worried sick about you. How dare you just let me think that you were dead or sick or laying up somewhere with no way of us helping you."

Hanging my head, "I am sorry. It was the only way I thought could keep Bella safe. I didn't know when blondie was going to attack. Alice's visions didn't have a time frame for me to pick from. She just had a vision of her being attacked. Bella looked old enough to be in high school or college. I just wanted to be able to help if I was needed. Especially since she was my singer. I didn't want to be attacking her when I should be helping her."

"Well, I applaud your efforts, just not the way you went about them. Next time, you find someone you are destined to help. Do not run away like that again!" Esme whispered yelled again.

"I missed you, too. Esme." I said and hugged her tightly.

Jasper and Emmett just grabbed me and tried to wrestle with me in the office.

"It's good to have you back. Edwierd. It has been lonely with only Jazbar to wrestle with." Emmett said.

"JAZBAR? What is your problem Emmett? My name is Jasper. It is nice to have you back, Edward. I have a brother with intelligence to talk to again." Jasper said.

Rosalie was sitting in a chair just filing her nails like normal. She nodded to me. _It has been strange without you to argue with. So I guess I missed you too. BUT, the next time you leave to follow some little girl, let Esme know where you are._

She started to play random moments from the past years where Esme had just sat in my room and stared out the window. Her moments didn't last long, but everywhere they moved to. She did it everyday for a few minutes.

I nodded so she knew that I heard her.

Alice was gone and I was wondering where she had gone to.

 _Alice went to Bella's room. Her parents can't stay very long. They are putting Bella through college and haven't let her in on how desperate it had become at home. They work as many hours as they can just to make the payments for her tuition. She went to let them know that Bella won't be alone. That she will have people who care for her around her; even if she doesn't know us yet._

I sent a grateful smile to Jasper to let him know I got his message.

Carlisle opened the door and walked.

CPOV

 _My family finally all together in one room Or at least in one place. I wonder where Alice has gone off to now._

"Well, it is nice to have everyone together in one place."

Esme walked up to me and hugged me, "How is Bella doing?"

"Well, she had a very bad concussion. She has been admitted for further testing and observation. We won't know much until she wakes up; and that could be anytime."


	10. Seven

_APOV_

Charlie and Renee just showed up, so we wouldn't be able to go in and see how Bella was doing. I knew they wouldn't be able to stay long. Charlie and Renee, both had to work and couldn't afford to take off. Even though they both wanted to and it broke their hearts to not be able to stay.

So I took that as my cue and walked into Bella's room.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hello, Bella!" stopping I gasped as though I was startled by the people in the room. "I am so sorry. I wasn't aware that anyone was here. I am, Alice Cullen. I go to the same school as Bella."

"Hi!" Renee said sniffing. "I am, Renee and this is Charlie. We are Bella's parents. I am glad that someone from school is here for her since we can't be."

I went over to shake her hand, but Renee pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked, but I hugged Renee back. Charlie shook my hand and nodded. His eyes were red from crying.

"I just came to see if she had just woken up or if she needed anything. We don't have any classes together, but we became friends over coffee at a local coffee shop."

"She is really quite bright and we have the best conversations and arguments over who are the best authors from various genres."

"Yes, that is our Bella. She could give you a run for your money when it came to literary greatness." Renee started.

Renee leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead, and placed a well-worn teddy bear in the crook of her arm. Whispering, Renee said, "We love you and can't wait until you are arguing with us over Shakespeare and Gatsby knockoffs. But we have to go home now. We love you so much and will be with you here even though you can't see us. I'm leaving Pip with you so you have company."

"Pip was one of her favorite characters in her reading. So she named this poor teddy bear 'Pip'." Charlie said. He ran a worn hand over Bella's forehead and kissed it. "I love you kiddo. Get better. We will be here as often as we can. Love you."

Turning to Renee, "We gotta go. Or we are gonna be late. It was nice to meet you, Alice. I just wish it had been under better circumstances." He reached for Renee and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Please watch over Bella while we are gone. If one of us could be here we would stay, but we just can't." Renee said.

I went to give her another hug. "My whole family has adopted Bella actually. We will treat her like one of our own."

As they walked away, I called out like I just happened to remember, "Oh, I don't have your number and with Bella being out I can't get it."

Charlie cleared his throat nervously, "We only have the house phone and it isn't on at the moment."

I looked down not wanting to embarrass Charlie, "Oh ok. Well then I'll write down our numbers for you to have. But actually, I have a present for Bella, but I don't think she can use it at the moment. I don't think that she would mind if you use it until you can get it back to her."

"No, I don't think that we should take anything that you have bought for Bella. Just keep it until she is able to..." Renee started.

Interrupting Renee, "I don't think that she will be able to use a cell phone at the moment and even still she would want you to use it to keep in touch with her? I mean you could just use it until she wakes up and then bring it back."

"We can't take a new phone that you got for Bella." Charlie said.

"That's exactly what Bella said. She wouldn't let me get her a new phone; she said that a second hand one was fine. So I just second-handed her my old phone so I would know she would have something reliable while she was walking around campus. I know she carried pepper spray, but you gotta be able to call the police after you spray someone, right?"

"So if you take it it won't be going to waste. It has all of our phone numbers in it, the hospital, her doctor, her room's direct line, her room at school and your work numbers. So please take it and just keep it until she wakes up. It will give you some piece of mind knowing that you could just call us or text any of us and Bella."

Renee held the box and looked at Charlie, waiting for his response. Charlie knew that Renee would pout if he said no. Being in constant contact would help out Renee and would be a relief for him. "Whose phone numbers are in it again?"

"Oh thank you, hunny! We will take good care of it for her and it will be a blessing to know that I can just call and see how she is doing." Renee went on.

"It has my number, my parents, my siblings, the school, Bella's room number here, her number at her room, her number at work and her doctor's number."

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Alright, I can see when I am outnumbered. It will be good to get information instead of just wondering." Charlie replied. "Who are you?" He asked the gentleman walking in the door.

"Hello, I am Bella's doctor. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I have been your daughter's doctor for a couple of months. I had just happened to see her this afternoon for a sprained ankle and then my son and I were walking past the alley when she was attacked." Carlisle said as he held out his hand to shake Charlie and Renee's hands.

Renee being her usual self just hugged Carlisle and Charlie just shook his hand.

"Thank you for being there to help our daughter. There aren't many people who would actually help someone else. We are indebted to you tremendously." Charlie sniffed. Renee was nodding her head as she went to Charlie.

"Well, I came by to see how she was doing. I am sorry it took me so long to get here, but I had to finish up some paperwork or I would have been here sooner." Carlisle replied.

 _"How did you know that you were going to be needed? I asked Carlisle talking faster than Bella's parents could hear us._

"Can you tell us how long she will be in the coma? Will she be able to recognize us? Will she have amnesia? Will she be the same person? Can we talk to her? Will she understand what we say to her?" Renee sputtered out.

" _Edward was paying attention and he thought that it might be a good idea if I showed up. It would help Charlie accept the phone more easily if he knew that my number was one it."_

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, she should be able to hear you, so talk to her like you normally would. I have no reason not to think that she wouldn't understand what you are saying to her. As for how long she will be in the coma, I do not know. The brain has ways of protecting itself and sometimes the brain shuts down to do so. I can promise that I will be in touch as often as I can. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to call day or night. Here are my numbers." Carlisle said handing a business card to Charlie.

"Are you okay Dr. Cullen?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Why do you ask?" Carlisle responded.

"It just seemed like you were talking to someone, but there was no noise coming from your lips." Renee said.

 _"We now know where Bella gets her observation skills from." I whispered._

"Thank you. Now I hate to say this, but Renee we really need to be leaving now." Charlie said.

"I know. I just hate leaving our little girl." Renee whispered into the air.

"Baby, if you want to stay-then stay. We will figure out everything when you get back home." Charlie said.

"No, I can't. If I stay we could lose the house." Renee whispered to him.

Pulling Renee in closely, Charlie shook hands with Carlisle and I.

Renee and Charlie left, but at least they had the phone with them. I am glad that Carlisle showed up when he did. Charlie was going to leave the phone on the chair he had been sitting in and pretend he forgot it. This way he and Renee would have some security in the matter.

CPOV

I wondered how long Edward would be able to stay away from Bella now that she is unconscious and unable to escape.

"Come in Edward." I said.

Alice gasped, "How did you know he was there? I didn't even see him make the decision to come up here."

"Well, Bella is here and he doesn't have to pretend to be homeless anymore. So I figured once he knew her parents were gone he would be at her side."

Acting like we weren't even there, Edward went to Bella's side and gently took her hand into his. He shook like he had been shocked and then recovered.

 _That is what it is like to hold your mate's hand every time. It is a welcome shock to your person. Over time you can hide your body's reaction so not everyone see's it. Or you can let everyone see it and let everyone know how she affects you. But know this she is your mate. Males of our species only have this reaction with our other half. She will feel it as you do, but more so since she is human._

Edward nodded slightly to let me know that he heard me.

"Well, I am going to check on my other patients since I am here already. I expect both of you to behave since this is a hospital. If you argue, scratch that , when you argue take it outside or take it home. There are people there to witness the destruction you may make and I will not cover for you AGAIN!"

They both nodded and I left.

EPOV

My family and I were waiting for Bella's parents to leave in a small unused room on the first floor next to the stairwell. I knew that Carlisle pulled some strings to get Bella in a room at the end of the hall next to the stairwell so I could slip in unseen.

Everyone was waiting for me to give a blow by blow account of what was going on in Bella's room, especially what her parents were thinking. Yet, I found myself not being able to pay attention to what they wanted, but to what was going on in the room floors above me.

I did as they asked anyway. I really didn't want or need for all of them to be listening and waiting to go to her room.

As Charlie and Renee were getting ready to leave, I could see in Charlie's thoughts that he was going to leave the phone even though it would be nice to have instant access to his daughter. He didn't want to be beholden to anyone.

So I told Carlisle to go up there and he would be more receptive to taking the phone; as his pride would otherwise not let him do so.

As soon as Bella's parents said goodbye for the second time I was up the stairs and headed for her room. It was as if I was drawn to her and I couldn't stay away any longer. Cliche, I know, but honestly, I couldn't help it.

I entered the room and I just saw her. I tentatively reached out to take her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. I could see all the blue veins in her hand.

The shock I received as my hand and lips were barely touching her skin was phenomenal. The electricity shocked me to my core and everyone could see it. To be the one that is always in control and seldom shows emotion I couldn't bring myself to care that anyone else saw how it had affected me.

 _"That is what it is like to hold your mate's hand every time. It is a welcome shock to your person. Over time you can hide your body's reaction so not everyone see's it. Or you can let everyone see it and let everyone know how she affects you. But know this she is your mate. Males of our species only have this reaction with our other half. She will feel it as you do, but more so since she is human." Carlisle thought to me._

I nodded to let Carlisle know that I heard him thinking to me. All of my attention was focused on Bella.

I could barely hear Alice start about how she didn't even see me make the decision come here. I just was here and she was startled by me. It is second nature for me to just keep her out of my head, by constantly making decisions that I forgot I could stop now.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Carlisle was saying, but I could say that I didn't plan on fighting with anyone. It would take my attention off of Bella. Now that I was able to be by her side I wasn't leaving if I could help it.

I opened my mouth to start talking to Bella, since I knew she could hear me. I was going to tell her all about me and my life. How I met her before and how I wanted to be with her.

"It's not going to work if you start like that, Edward." Alice said. "You need to tell her your story as your story. If you don't there will be consequences."

"What have you seen Alice? What aren't you telling me?"

"No. I told you I would not get involved in this when you left. I stayed out. I will tell you this though, I can't see what happens to cause you to fight with her. But know it does make her really upset. And she leaves. I don't know where she goes, but she does leave." Alice stated. "Just be careful how you tread."

I nodded to Alice to let her know that I had heard her.

I sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed still holding her hand in mine. I wondered about how I should tell her about my history or if I could tell her about my history.

I felt like such a creep.

Basically, stalking her whole life, always on the periphery and never on the inside. I wanted to be in her life so badly. I knew that I told everyone that I was going to give her the choice to be with me or not. Yet, sitting here thinking that she always has had a choice. This is what I believed. My heart is breaking and my head is hurting.

Did she want to be with me? She didn't even know me.

Did I want her to know me? She always said that she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach when I was around and I could tell as she got older that she felt content when I was around. She didn't seem to have gas more than the next person; even if her mom always handed her the bottle of Beano that she could have used more.

Could I let her go if she didn't want me? Could I stay away if she told me to leave and never see her again? Could I be the man she needed me to be? Would she even want to become like me?

I heard the nurse coming down the hall to check on Bella and I could hear Emmett and Jasper outside. I knew that I had to go face the "firing squad" that was my family. I knew they would understand that I had left to protect an innocent human life. Yet, I had never even said goodbye to them before I did.

Hanging my head, I let go of Bella's hand and my hand felt empty. I knew that I couldn't let her go. I knew that I couldn't keep her either. I couldn't let her become me. She had to have her choice in this and all matters. What what I going to do?

I gently kissed Bella's forehead, whispered my love to her and promised to be back soon.


	11. Eight

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated and not to be one who says RL "went crazy." But my RL did go crazy. My significant other had to have emergency back surgery and we have been getting him back to his normal self. Well, as normal as one can be after having back surgery. I've had to pick up extra shifts at work to cover his being out at work. He is able to get around and drive without help now, but he still hasn't been cleared by the doctor. I will be posting another chapter after this one sometime tonight. I am still working on the other chapters to get ahead and stay there. There will not be an update next week as I will be out of a wifi/phone area to be able to post. So if I can get the chapters done that I want I will be posting another chapter on Friday evening. So thank you for being patient with me!**

I left Bella's room and was outside the hospital running towards where I heard Emmett and Jasper.

I heard something whistling then _SMACK_ , I found myself on the lying against a tree about 20 yards from where I was standing. I attempted to stand up and then _WHACK_ , something hit me again. Knowing I had been distracted before the first hit and knocked almost for a loop with the second hit. I realized it was my brothers.

"How could you just leave like that? We have been worried for years. Not to mention what it did to Esme, Alice, and my Rosie." Started Emmett.

"I know I'm sorry. It won't… wait Rosalie was worried? That's a new one on me." I stammered.

"Hey wait, of course she was worried. You're her family and no one messes with her family. And she is sorry about Bella getting hurt. She wanted me to let you know she thinks of Bella as family now too. She will help protect her if need be, but she feels she deserves to know all views on this life not just yours."

"Alright she can talk to Bella."

Jasper started, "Really, Edward you are going to tell us who can and can't talk to her now?"

"No," I scratched the back of my head, "I just don't want her to become overwhelmed by all of our stories."

"Right now lover boy you don't have anything. Your girl is unconscious and doesn't know you've been stalking her for years." Jasper continued.

"Hey it wasn't stalking. I was keeping her safe."

"Right. Ok. Emmett," Jasper started, "Let's spell this out. Edward walks out of the house not telling anyone where he's going. He has Alice kept in the dark about where he is for years. He follows an innocent girl wherever she is for years to keep her safe. He never introduces himself EVER. He could have many times, heck, thousands of times but chose the route of vagabond to keep tabs. Nope that doesn't sound like stalking to me does it to you, Emmett."

"Yep," Emmett said, "sounds like stalking to me.

"Ok, when you put it that way then yes. Ok it does sound like stalking. But Alice never had a clear picture when she was going to be attacked and I just wanted to be there."

"Did it occur to you that we all could have helped you? We all could have been there to keep her safe no matter what. And the 'rents and girls could have gotten to know her as friends." Jasper said.

"I hadn't thought about that. I just wanted everything to be her decision. I feel she is my mate, but I didn't want to influence what she felt. I want it to be her decision not chemical makeup."

"But that's just it Edward. It is chemical makeup. You can't change it at all. You just chose to fight it. We could have moved back to Forks when she was in high school and you could have been sweethearts together. After graduating, you could have gone off to the same college. Instead you chose the coward's way and decided to be her trusty shadow." Emmett said rather innocently.

 _"The world is a strange place when Emmett makes sense_ ," Jasper said.**

I grinned in acknowledgement.

"What does that mean?" Emmett questioned.

Pushing on my shoulder Emmett yelled the last one to the bear is the loser and has to eat a hospital meal with Bella she wakes up.

Jasper and I started running after him.

Jasper yelled, "We don't know where the bear is Emmett."

Emmett was laughing, "I know just follow me."

Chuckling speaking softly to Jasper, "I know where he's going follow me and we'll beat him there."

We turned away from where Emmett was leading us and headed to where the bear really was. It was good being with my brothers again. I just didn't want to miss too much time with Bella.

We finished hunting and headed back to where everyone was living now. It had felt good to be back with my brothers. I had only hoped everyone else felt the same way as we headed to what was to be my new home.

Walking up to the house I could see and hear Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice inside. Dreading the conversations that were going to happen I debated whether just to go back to the hospital and wait them out. I didn't need to feed for a few days and they wouldn't dare start a fight with me in the hospital. I grinned evilly at this thought and then let it go. I needed to man up and lay it all out on the table so to speak.

Entering the house, it was quiet, as in everyone's thoughts were silent. This was not a good sign.

Time to face the music…

Emmett ran into the house and screamed, "HONEY! I'M HOME!" and ran into Rosalie's arms.

Esme smacked him in the back of the head, "Inside voice, Emmett."

Esme hugged me as soon as I walked into the house. "What the hell were you thinking, Edward? Running off like that in the middle of the night and not telling anyone where you were going?..."

"HE WASN'T THINKING! THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING. REACTING LIKE ALWAYS!" Rosalie vociferated.

Shutting Rosalie with an eyebrow, Esme started, "We all have been so very worried about you. I know that you had your reasons, but you have to have known that we ALL would have helped you keep her safe." Again she was looking at Rosalie and who looked somewhat abashed.

Rosalie started, "I am sorry, Edward, to have shouted at you. You left a big gaping hole in the family when you took off. We looked to you to help us to find out when someone was thinking about us. We have had a couple of close calls and if you had been here things could have been different."

"Quiet, Rosalie!" Carlisle hissed at Rosalie. "That is in the past. Yet, I do have to say that you have been missed Edward. There have been a couple of close calls, but no one can fault you for looking out for your mate." Carlisle spoke. "We wish you had not left so abruptly, but honestly, no one can fault you for it. No matter what they say."

Alice started, "Edward, it will take sometime for everyone to fully get over what you did, yet, like Carlisle said. We can't fault you for caring for your mate no matter how old she was or is. We are all just happy to have you back home." She walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

Jasper beamed the happiness out to everyone not really having a choice since his mate was truly happy to have her "big" brother home.

One by one, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Esme hugged me again, and I answered their upspoken questions honestly and quietly as I could.

"So, Edward, what did you do all these years away from us?" Carlisle asked while sitting down on the sofa with Esme beside him.

"He was a stalker. Of course." Emmett announced. Rosalie just reached up and smacked the back of his head.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said grinning to my left.

Rosalie was sitting on the arm of the loveseat next to Emmett. "You are welcome, Edward. Emmett behave."

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other side of the loveseat next to Rosalie and Emmett. I was sitting in a chair that seemed it had been placed purposely in the center of the room.

"Well, I didn't do much really. I spent all my time around Bella, hunting or trying to get accustomed to her scent so I could get closer to her to protect her. Alice saw that she would be attacked by the blond haired guy, but it was never clear as to when in her life. Now we know it was when she was in college. But, what if I brought it on? I have had my run in with a couple of nomads, but I don't remember anyone with her attackers scent before." I attempted to answer Carlisle.

"What can I say ever since Bella was tall enough to reach the latch on her window she has left it open. I used this time to just sit on my favorite branch that overlooked her room. It helped me to become accustomed to her scent and blood. I seldom have the bloodlust that I had when she was three. Stealing into her house when no one was home has helped me to overcome my initial reaction. It took me three years to just be able to go within 4 miles of her school and six years of her house if I knew she was there. Let's not mention when she would walk around town when I wasn't sure where she was. I usually kept a fifty mile radius on those days. I knew that I could stay away then and it would be fine."

"You know that there were times when Bella was growing up that she said that she felt a fluttering in her stomach when I was around. And there were times when I knew she felt safer when I was around. I would be away hunting or she would be away with her family she seemed apprehensive when she was coming home from being away. She would be asleep and it would be fitful at best. She wouldn't have nightmares, but her sleep was restless. I would sit in the tree outside her window and it was like she would finally relax and rest."

"It seems that Bella subconsciously from a young age knew you when you were near her. If what you said was true just in your observations it seems she was exhibiting the physical symptoms that vampire mates have when away from each other for an extended period of time." Carlisle suggested.

"Have you noticed a change in her behavior as she grew up and went to high school or maybe when you were near her since starting college?" Carlisle questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know. She hasn't really mentioned the fluttery feeling in a number of years. She just chalked it up to being gassy like her mother. I guess."

"Edward. Please." Esme admonished.

I shrugged, "Well, I can tell you honestly, everytime she handed the bottle of Beano, she wished she hadn't. Charlie used to breathe through his mouth when he went to sleep."

"Alright, so we need a game plan. Since Edward is being difficult and won't claim his mate. We need to see what can be done to make her more comfortable around him and us. She doesn't actually know us outside of her doctor's office and I said that I was friends with her to her parents." Alice started.

"Alice, how did you know that I would be at the 'doctor's office' earlier today?"

Looking at her, "I didn't. I just knew that something big was going to happen and that it would probably involve Bella."

"Edward, I haven't had a vision of you since before you walked out. I still can't see your future or Bella's future. It is so jumbled up it's not funny. I don't know how you kept me out, but I would like to know how you did it. I want to be able to work around it."

"Once, I made up my mind to leave and started to "throw" my shoe decisions at you I thought you had seen me and just left me alone. I never really made any decisions after that. I just existed. I existed for Bella."

No one really said anything else. I was glad. I didn't know what else to say. I had left for the possibility that a young innocent child could be hurt at any given time. I didn't leave to intentionally hurt anyone or cause anyone pain. Yet, I did. I was sorry. It was written in my face, my posture and in my words.

I stood up and was thinking of leaving again. I knew Esme could tell.

"Well, we can discuss this further if anyone wants to, but I think that we have had enough for one evening. I know that Edward wants to get back to Bella. Come, Edward," pulling gently on my arm, "let me show you where your new room is."

She put her arm in mine like a parent would when escorting their child without really making them feel like they were being lead around.

We climbed the stairs until we hit the third floor. In every house we have moved to so far my room has been on the third floor. Turning to Esme to ask her.

"Every house we have been a family in I made sure you have always had the third floor and the most room. Rosalie and Emmett had the garage and their room. Alice and Jasper have always had their closet space. Carlisle has always had his office. I have my gardens. But you, you, Edward, always needed a little place to be alone in. To read, listen to music or compose your beautiful songs. So I gave you the space you needed to be able to do that. It just so happened that it was an entire floor. You needed the walls for your records, you needed the lounging area for reading, and you needed a small area for your piano. I tried to make each room in each home the perfect space for everyone's needs. So if this room isn't what you want just tell me and we will change it." Kissing me on the cheek she turned and walked down the stairs taking her time, yet, speeding away at the same time.

 _Welcome home, my son. Don't let the others get you down. They came to understand a few years ago, but they will give you a hard time. Just please don't leave again without a goodbye._

Whispering, "Thank you," I entered my room.

**Nod to Drotuno-Angel Series.


	12. Nine

EPOV cont.

Walking through my door, I could see that the setup hasn't changed much from my last room. The colors are different, but all of my books, cds, and vinyls were here. I laid down on my couch and closed my eyes. It felt so good to be back with my family. I had missed them and they had definitely missed me. I didn't realize how much until this minute.

Trite. I know, but I was so focused on Bella. Keeping her safe and making everything about her in my life. I just want her to be happy and free. If that makes sense. Free to make her own decisions on what our relationship is and should be—now and eventually. I know that I love her, but I will always give her the choice. Does this mean that I don't want her with me forever? No, it does not. It just means that if she wakes up and says, "We can only be friends." Then I will respect her wishes. Does it mean that I won't do my best to change her mind… NO! I will do my best to change her mind.

But, if she feels a fractions of what I feel for her then we will undoubtedly be together. Sighing, I realized I sounded like a teenage girl.

 _"Edward."_

"Yes, Alice?"

"We couldn't find anything on Jenny's family. I think we should have a funeral for her anyways. Do you think we should wait until Bella wakes up to have her help plan it?" She asked walking into my room.

"Can you see when she will wake up?"

"No, Edward. I actually can't see that. I don't know why, but I can't _see_ her anymore. It doesn't make any sense to me. I can try to see around her, but I can't see her. It's been that way since you left actually. It seems whatever you did or whatever decision you made when you left made her _unseeable_ to me. And I wish you would figure it out and let me _see_!"

"Alice, I have no idea what I did or how to fix it. Maybe it is just Bella herself? I do not know. Now I am going to go back to the hospital and sit with Bella."

"Oh no, you don't buster, Esme and I are going to go see Bella. You need to stay here. Besides it's after visiting hours. We can get away with being there at all hours, but you cannot." Walking away Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Only for tonight Alive. Carlisle made sure she had room closet to the stairs so that I could visit Bella. You get tonight only. I get the rest!" I growled at her as she closed my bedroom door.

I could hear Alice walk down the stairs pretending to be human. Just as her foot was reached the last step she gasped. "Edward. Run!"

 _"Hello, Poppet! I've missed you."_

Startled by the vision in her head I lurched off the couch and jumped out my window. Not even realizing what I had done I saw that I has tiny pieces of glass in my clothing and in my hair. I attempted to get as much of it off me and out of my hair as I could before I got to Bella's room. I barely heard my family take off behind me as I raced to the hospital.

?POV

I had to wait what seemed like forever for the Cullens to leave. I made my way to the nurse's station knowing full well it was way past visiting hours.

"Can you tell me which room is Isabella Swan's please?" I asked the pretty nurse named Sheryl.

She stuttered, "ou, You are not allowed to be here. It is way past visiting hours."

"Yes, ma'am it it. But I am she is my sister and my parents can't be here right now. I offered to stay with her until she woke up. Please? You wouldn't want her to wake up all alone would you?"

Blushing, she shook her head and pointed, "No, I wouldn't want to wake up alone nor would I want anyone else to. Her room is down the hall the last one on the right before you hit the stairs."

I reached out for her hand, "Thank you," and kissed her hand.

She blushed even redder. I loved it when they blushed. It made me hungrier.

I left the nurses station and walked into Isabella's room.

AH… Her smell was such a succulent bouquet to my nose. I couldn't wait to taste her. She who had escaped me this afternoon. I had tasted her friend Jenny, but Isabella was what had drawn me in. She was to be my dessert of which I was about to partake.

I ran the back of my hand down her face, "Ah, Poppet, I have missed you."

Ah, yes, he is on his way here. I don't know how I knew or know this, but I do. I had one thing to do still before I left.

I postured the orange and black roses in her hands that I had brought with me. I took the single blue rose and tore it up. I dropped the pieces all over her bed. Let this be a lesson for them. They will not keep me her. I was here and they could not stop me.

I left her room and escaped out the stairs. Up to the roof where I jumped in the opposite direction, I knew he would be coming from. He didn't hear me or see me. He was so focused on her and her alone. I chuckled at how unaware he really was.

EPOV

I raced to her as fast as I could. I knew that the distance we lived from the hospital was only a few miles, but it just seemed like time slowed down. My feet felt like they were bogged down and I was running through quicksand. Shaking my head I arrived at the hospital and raced up the stairs to her room.

I heard my family coming up the stairs as I reached her room.

"Edward wait." Carlisle called out.

I entered her room and saw red.

"Emmett! Jasper! Get him!" Alice hissed out.

All I could see was red! How dare he come into her room and touch her! His scent was everywhere in her room concentrating around the head of her bed. Emmett and Jasper had to grab me before I destroyed everything in the room. They pushed and pulled me out the door and out the stairs the way I had came so that no one could see me get pissed and destroy something.

They led me to the small forest about 5 miles from the hospital. Not an easy feat. We as a vampire species are nearly hard to deal with when our mates are threatened.

Jasper and Emmett ripped my arms off as I stopped suddenly. I turned my head and heard a quiet chuckling coming from the left side of the forest. I immediately took off and ran that direction. Roaring from the pain of missing my arms and from having my Bella threatened.

As soon as I took my first step, the chuckling stopped and was gone. I stopped when I smelled him. The same man that had killed Jenny in the alley. The same man that had been in my Bella's room. The same man that had left her those roses.

"I don't know your name. I don't know what you look like. Know this I will find you and I will kill you. You will not live long. I can promise you this." I hissed out to him as I knew he was making his getaway.

Ignoring the pain of missing my arms I turned around slowly and took everything in. The wind was silent. The birds and animals were silent. I could still here the chuckling as he ran away.

"You will never keep me away from her I promise you that." He screamed.

I turned and started to walk back to my brothers. I was in agony and ready to reattach my arms to my body.

I met my brothers a few minutes later.

"Where did you go? Why did you run away from us?" Emmett asked me while smacking me with my left hand.

"I heard chuckling coming from the left side of the forest as you guys were hauling me away from the hospital. Just help me reattach my arms." I told the both of them.

Jasper argued that he wanted to put the left arm on and Emmett was arguing why he should be able to put it on especially since he literally had it first.

As I stood there listening to the stupidity that is the male of my family I heard Carlisle coming towards us.

 _"I can't believe they are really arguing over who is going to reattach your left arm." Carlisle thought to me._

I just shook my head. Jasper had dropped my right arm. He and Emmett were now in the middle of a tug-of-war using my left arm.

Carlisle attached my right arm. He grabbed my left arm from them and smacked them both upside the head with it. "Really, arguing over who is going to put Edward back together. Who are you both the King's men? I swear. I am so sorry we brought them into the family Edward." He said as he reattached my right arm.

"Alice sent you?" I asked.

"Yes, she saw that if I didn't show up you would not have fingers on your left hand. They were going to play hide and seek."

"Oooh! That did cross my mind, but then I figured that Edward would just find a way to remove parts of my body that Rosalie lurves." Emmett said as he threw his arm around my shoulder as we started back to the hospital.

Jasper knew that I was still furious about what happened. "What happened when you ran away from us? That voice that we heard. Was that him, the guy that was in Bella's room and the guy in the alley?"

Nodding, "Yes, it was. I didn't get anything from his mind. There were no thoughts from him at all. I couldn't tell where he was I just heard him laughing."

"Did you guys see the roses he left in Bella's hands before Edward here freaked out?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they were blue, orange and black roses." I answered.

"Blue means unattainable, orange means desire and black means death." Jasper murmured to himself. "He wants us to know that he wants her and her death. The blue, I think means, that he showed us that he can get to her. That she's not unattainable to him. She's not out of reach."

"He can't have her!" I hissed. "She is meant to be my mate. Not his. Not anyone else's!"

"We get that Edward. We don't want anything to happen to our Jelly Belly. We will do everything we can to help you protect her. Now let's go and see our women. They will want to know what happened." Emmett said.

Jasper snorted, "Emmett, Alice is with them. I pretty sure she gave them a play by play."

We walked into the hospital determined not to let Blondie get close to my Bella again. Plans needed to be made and discussed.

We entered Bella's room and the roses had been cleaned up.

As we all walked up to our respective mates I started to chuckle. I heard several "ouches" coming from Jasper and Emmett from Alice and Rosalie.

"Neanderthals you both are. I can't believe you were arguing over who was going to reattach Edward's arm. You idiots you should both have your left arms removed and he should be able to beat you with them." Esme spoke through clenched teeth.

Alice flung herself at me sobbing, "I am so sorry, Edward! I didn't see anything of this coming. I just had the vision of someone saying 'Hello, Poppet!' and then nothing."

"It's ok Alice you are not infallible. We can't fault you for not seeing everything. There is bound to be someone who can get around your gift even though the idea is not good. It means someone can play with us and mess with us. Play us like fiddles in their orchestra."

"It's the same guy from the alley I recognize his scent from Jenny and from Bella's clothes. It is stronger here. Do you recognize it Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward, you are correct. It is the same vampire. No, I don't recognize his scent. We now what he looks like and smells like. We just need to find him." Carlisle said.

"We need to get the video from the hallways and see if we can get a picture of what he looks like. In all of Alice's visions we just see the back of his head. Never a face or his body. Could he have a gift that makes it easier for him to escape?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know Edward, but it is really frustrating. I can't see anything about this person or who they might be with. Sometimes though, I get flashes of red. I'm not sure what that means. Is he angry? Clothing? I just don't know." Alice clearly pissed.

"Jasper, Alice, you both go see if you can get a copy of the video and bring it to the house. Emmett, I want you to stay with Edward for a couple of hours in case he shows back up. The rest of us will head home and see about finding Jenny's family. We need to let them know that she is gone and help plan or plan her funeral. Edward, I take it you are staying here? Remember to stay out of sight if you can. You are allowed to be here for a couple hours past visitation is over, but not all night. We see you in the morning." Carlisle put his arm around Esme and they left with everyone else.

 **I will be unable to update next week so I am posting Chapter 10 later this morning. Please let me know what you think!**


	13. Ten

"I don't know who was in here, but we will find out." I promised Bella stroking her hand.

"I know you can't know that- I will find out, but I have my ways. I don't think that it will hurt to tell you a bit more about me. Or at least what I would like to happen for us. I would like us to be friends. Not enemies. I hope that when you wake up you will like me. I hope I don't scare you. I hope that we can maybe become more than friends, but that will be up to you. I would never force that on you. Although, I am pretty attached to you as you can tell. I can't seem to let you go. If I am in the same room I have to be touching you right now. If you wake up will you let me still touch you as often as I want?" I wondered softly.

"Emmett is sitting outside the room tonight to help us keep watch over you. Alice promised your parents that she—and by she—she meant all of us. Me especially. I have spent so many years watching you from afar that it is second nature to keep an eye on where you are at all times."

"Stalking." Emmett coughed.

"I didn't stalk her. I just tried to keep her safe. Emmett" I growled to him.

"Well, Alice said that your heart was beating pretty fast when he was in here. I am sorry I was not here to keep you safe."

"I know that you can't always hear me or maybe you can. I would like to tell you about my daydreams. What I would like to do when you wake up. What we could do when you wake up."

"When you were little I always imagined what you dreamed. I wondered if you dreamt of me as I wished I could have dreamt of you. But all I had were my daydreams when I knew you were safe with your parents or with your friends at school."

"I met you when you were little. You had the cutest little pigtails. You stuttered and had a lisp. You outgrew your lisp when you were six. Did you know that? You just started to talk as perfectly as you do now. I dreamed that I could be the boy that you sat next to in math and we could just be friends. We could go to the bus stop together, free time together, and then walk home together. I would make sure that no other boys or girls would pick on you. You would always have the prettiest flower when I saw you every morning."

"As you got older, my daydreams changed as I am sure your dreams changed. I wanted to be that boy in your 9th grade English class that could ask you to the spring dance. You would wear a blue dress and I would wear a tie. I would really be nervous about meeting your dad. I would walk up to the door with your corsage in my hands and ring the bell. Your dad would answer and I would hope not to embarrass myself by my voice cracking when I asked if you were there. You would come down the stairs a vision. A beautiful vision in blue and I would be happy if I had died there. You-the most beautiful creature on my arm and every boy would be jealous. No one else would or could compare."

"I dreamt that I asked you that night to be my girlfriend and you shyly said yes. My heart would just scream out in joy."

"I dreamt that I had asked you to the senior prom. You said yes and we danced the entire night. Everyone just faded away as we just held each other and listened to the music. You placed your hand in mine and never let go once all night. I would ask you on the way home in our meadow to be my wife. You would say yes and my heart would scream out in joy trying to bust out of my chest."

"These are the things that I dreamt about. Things I wish had happened. Yet, I also dreamt that you were like me. That we met when you were in high school."

"I dreamt that we did meet in our 9th grade class. We went to the spring dance. It took me forever to ask you to go out with me. I was so afraid of your rejection that it took me 3 months to ask you to go with me. I was so nervous around your mom and dad. He just gave me one look and I have to admit I was nervous. You wore blue and my tie matched the color of your dress. You never looked at anyone else at that dance, but I can say that everyone looked at you. You blossomed that night. The boys stared at me with envy and the girls stared at you with jealousy. Before that night neither of us ever gave anyone else a second look, but that night we only had eyes for each other."

"I walked you to your door. I just had to ask for a second date before our first ended. I had to get you to say yes, so that you would have no chance to say no to seeing me again. I held your hand up the walk. You never mentioned how cold my hands were. They felt so warm in yours. My heart that night beat. I swear it did. It beat in time with yours. I knew then that I was yours and that hopefully you knew that I was too."

"I asked you to go with me to my meadow the next afternoon. I wanted to let you get some rest, but I wanted to see you again very soon. I had to pretend that I was the good son and good vampire that I was raised to be. So I said goodnight. I kissed your hand and left. You walked into the house like you were expecting a kiss, but I knew your dad was watching. You did not. I wanted you to be able to go the next day so I didn't chance it."

"I picked you up at 1 pm. You were so beautiful. You dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans. I couldn't stop looking at you. I would look when you weren't looking. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but I with a photogenic memory couldn't get enough. I had to keep stealing glances at you."

"We stopped on the side of the road and walked to my meadow. I wanted to let you get to know me. All of me. I felt it was time, but my family thought it was the wrong time. We had only had one date, but I knew that you wouldn't care. I knew that you loved me as I love you. I let you walk in first. You called me to you. I took one step out into the sunlight and you gasped. I took a step back waiting for your reaction of revulsion. Yet, it never came. You walked up to me and pulled me back into the sun. You said I was beautiful. You said I was breathtaking. I argued of course. You are the beautiful one and so very breathtaking."

"Our tenth, junior and senior years passed way too quickly for our taste, but they also never moved so slowly. I wanted you to have every human experience you wanted and even then some you never wanted. Prom."

"I got your dad and my family to help me with that one. You had just broken your left foot and you didn't want to go; especially with a cast on. We tricked you though. We let you think that we were going out to Seattle, which we did the next day. You were not happy, but you couldn't stay mad at me. On the way home we stopped by what had become our meadow now."

"I helped you onto my back so we could get there faster. I asked you to close your eyes when we walked into the clearing. You gasped when you opened them. My family and I had spent the day stringing lights and put a dance floor out there. We danced until your cast got really heavy. Then I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me. You held your breath for 5 seconds too long and passed out."

"I ended up carrying you back to my house where Alice had already called your parents to see if you could stay the night. You screamed yes when you woke up. Scaring all of us nearly to death. HAHA. I know. But you were so loud I'm pretty sure I heard Emmett cry."

"Everyone congratulated us and you just had to go call your mom. She already knew though. I had asked your dad for your hand in marriage that afternoon. He said he knew it was just a matter of time, but gave us his blessing anyway."

"We started to plan a wedding. You wanted to get married a month before you turned 18. You wanted to be the same age as I was forever you said. I fought you for so long on becoming like me. But you my love, are a danger magnet. I tried to get you to put it off until at least one semester of college, but you would not give in. Eventually, you got the flu and it scared me."

"H1N1 came out and I was sure you had it and was going to die. Carlisle had to reassure me several times that it was just the regular old flu. I had him do all sorts of tests just to make sure. Then I had him run them again. You put a stop to that when he started the third round of testing. You scared me. I was so lost and scared that you would die and I would never see you again."

"I said yes that night to changing you. The thought of never having you in my arms again was enough for me to change my mind completely. So we planned on changing you after we were married. That was my condition. I wanted you to enjoy your wedding cake, food, and family. We recorded everything so that you would have it all to see again."

"Alice and Emmett set us all us with hidden microphones and cameras. Also, the entire place was wired and covered. We spliced the entire wedding and reception together so that when you woke up you could see it and remember for yourself."

"I also didn't know, but our ninth grade year. Alice had spoken to you and gave you a journal. She said you never know when you might want to remember the little things that you love about your life. So you spent so many nights writing in them. The last count I had you had written in about 145 of them. You wrote what you could remember from your childhood at the same time you were writing what we did from day to day. Alice was right. You wanted to remember everything. We even took pictures of some moments so place in the journals. You never let me read them, but I helped keep them safe for you."

"We got married and it was the best day of my entire life next to meeting you. Love, I can't imagine my life without you. Alice made your dress and she convinced you to wear something from my time. But Alice made it modern at the same time. It fit you like a glove. Watching you walk down the aisle to me took my breath away. I could not begin to fathom what you were doing with me. A menace of society and you a beautiful flower just about to open. But when you put your hand in mine and said 'I DO.'"

"It was as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of us. I barely heard 'kiss the bride' and you were there kissing me. I kinda got caught up in the moment and pulled you close to me. Hearing the pastor call out 'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen' was mind blowing. I still could not believe you had said yes. Even after all the planning we had done. I still thought you would run away screaming."

"I am glad you didn't though. We went on our honeymoon. We partook of the ample bounty that the island had to offer. I won't go into specifics because of who is listening, but we seldom left the bedroom."

Holding her hand I paused in my story, "I wish you were awake now, so I could look into your eyes. They are one of my favorite things about you. I can always tell how you are feeling, by just looking into them."

"I wish you would open your eyes. They are the brightest when you are laughing with your friends and they are saddest when you talk to your parents. When you know, they cannot come to visit, but love the fact that they call you so often. I wish you would open your eyes and love me for me."

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I have to believe you can. I love you and you mean the world to me. I can't live without you. Please don't stay here forever. Please come back to me. You are my mate."

"Back to my dreams. I wanted you to enjoy your wedding, so we waited to change you. We wanted you to be able to enjoy your day with your family and friends. We didn't want you to worry about wanting to hurt them if you had been changed before."

"We left the island and came back home. Your change had been scheduled for two weeks after we were home. You wanted to see your father again and spend some more time with him. We left under the guise of traveling the world on a longer honeymoon. A gift from Carlisle and Esme. Our original honeymoon was only about one week. Just long enough for you to enjoy it and long enough for me not to go crazy about what could happen to you."

"So we went to Denali after two weeks with your dad. Carlisle and Esme and then the rest of the family followed us shortly. Carlisle and Esme couldn't stay for long. They had to keep up pretenses in Forks because Carlisle still worked at the hospital. He would continue to work there for about 6 months."

"The day came and we got everything ready for your change. I asked you if you wanted children. You just kissed me and mentioned if you couldn't have them with me. Then you didn't want kids."

Holding my head in my hands and groaning, "The ability to give you kids is something I truly want, I would love to see you as a mother, and to hold you and our baby as you feed her. A cute little brown haired little girl with my eyes. Beautiful! I sometimes hate what I am, but it brought me to you. So I can't hate what I am too much."

"So you laid down on our bed. You wanted me to be the one to change you. You wanted my venom to be in your veins. Yet, we made sure that Carlisle was there to help me, if I was unable to finish or if I went too far."

"I kissed you neck and tried to distract you from what I was going to do, but in reality I was trying to distract myself. I tried to distract myself from the fact that I was taking your humanity. What you gave willingly and freely to me. As we gave ourselves to each other on our honeymoon. I kissed your neck. I kissed you until you whimpered and then I bit you. I pushed as much venom into you as I could. I went to your wrists, ankles, your femoral artery, and your neck again on the other side. I kissed each wound closed. It seemed like it was enough, but I could hear Carlisle pacing in the hallway."

"Come in, Carlisle. What? Have I done it wrong?" I asked him. "She's not making much noise."

"No, son. You have done well, but her heart should sound differently by now. Everyone is different. Remember with Rose, Esme and Emmett? Maybe you should use the syringe?" Carlisle suggested.

"I really didn't want to. To cause you that much more pain than what I was already causing you-was not what I wanted to do."

"If you don't do it then let me add my own venom to her as well. It may help."

"No, I will do it. She wanted me to be the one to change her." I reached over to the stainless steel tray we had ready for this event. It had my venom in a syringe for her. I grabbed it and…

"You grabbed my hand, "Just get it over with Edward. I want it to be you only."

"I leaned down and grabbed you close to me and dry sobbing into your neck; while I laved gentle kisses onto your neck to hopefully distract you from the pain you were truly going to endure.

"So I took the syringe, aimed it at your heart and pushed the plunger. You screamed as I pulled it out of your chest. I tried to comfort you, by whispering I loved you and that I was sorry. Over and over again I did this to you."

"Eventually, you just stopped making noise, but we could see the effects of the venom working. Your hair was shinier with golden highlights in it. Your skin, which was already pale, became translucent. You were beautiful before, the light of my life, but you took my breath away. "

"You still do," I whispered to her as I kissed her hand.

"After three days of your pain and my emotional torture you woke up to a room full of people surrounding you."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away, Pixie!" I growled.

"I can't Edward. I have seen things and if you aren't careful you will be sorry for telling her your dreams. And she will be awake soon. How soon? I can't tell exactly. I just know that you walk in just when it happens. So please be careful Edward."

"Nodding to her so she knew that I had heard her. I just want it to be soon. I miss her so much."

"Edward, have you given any thought to what she wants. I mean. You are a hobo that follows her around so far. And you are telling her this story about the both of you being in love and married. How you want kids with her if it's possible. I mean what if she wants nothing to do with you. And thinks that you are the one who caused this to happen to her? Have you thought about that? I mean what if she doesn't think that she is your mate or feel the shock that you do when you touch her." Alice said so quickly that it was almost impossible to follow her."

"Just leave Alice. You are being impossible right now. Just leave."

"Just remember my words, Edward, you have to consider all avenues."

"You don't think I haven't. You don't think that I have spent all these years wondering if she would even love me for me. That she wouldn't just turn around and run away because of what and who I was. I mean really. This is me we are talking about. I'm lucky I have hair I have pulled on it enough thinking about it, ALICE!" I growled at her.

She quickly left the room and left us alone again.

"Bella, I have to say to you. That we are mates. I don't know if you feel the electricity around us when we are close to each other like now, but I do. I have always felt it. And our kind only feel it when we have found our mates. Know this, when you wake up, if you don't feel the same way. I will leave you alone. I can't promise not to be around, but you won't know that I am there. I promise, even if you don't feel the same way I do-I would never force myself upon you. You will always have the freedom to choose."

I just hung my head and held her hand.

BPOV

Oh! This wonderful life laid out before me. My mate. The man who would love me for the rest of my life. I feel so excited to begin it with him. Just as soon as I quit burning. Then we can enjoy it all together with my new family.

Carlisle, my new father figure in this life, although I miss my Charlie fiercely. Esme, a new mom to help me get through the emotional times. Alice and Jasper. My clothing guru and my calm buddy. Emmett and Rosalie. My big brother that I always wanted and the girlfriend that hates the younger sibling. My handsome man. My Edward. I can't wait to get back to you.

I want to replay our honeymoon set in repeat for several months. Oh, please can we?!

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. My fingers feel funny.

EPOV

"Come on, Edward. Let's go hunt. If you go now you might be back before she wakes up." Alice said.

"Bella, love, I have to go hunt now. I love you. Please don't wake up until I get back, but if you do my mom will be here with you. Esme will help you in any way you need. She already loves you as her daughter. So please... I love you." I whispered.

"She won't be hurt. We won't let anything happen to her. Stupid. Now go eat or you might not be here before she wakes up. I'm not saying it will be today, but if it is. The sooner you get back the sooner you can see her."

"Yes, out the door with you. OUT! Go hunt! Your brothers are waiting in the forest. Go. We will take care of her." Esme said with a sigh.

Kissing Bella on the forehead, I nodded and let go of her hands. "I love you." I whispered to her again. "I'll be back soon. Wait for me."

Alice pushed me out the door. "Now, what shall we dress her in since she will be waking sometime today?"

I growled and tried to reopen the door I had just exited. "ALICE!"

"I'm kidding, Edward. I don't know when she is going to wake up. She does though need a shower, a change of clothes and new bedding. So please leave so we can get it done." She pleaded.

Esme started in also, "If you do not leave I will call your father and have you banned for the next two days. Edward. So help me. You know I will. Now leave and go hunting."

Resigned, I sighed, "Fine. I will leave, but she better look the same when I get back. Alice." I growled a warning and left to go hunt.

APOV

"Finally, he is gone. Let's change her bedding and get her cleaned up."

"Is she really going to wake up today, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Oh, Esme, I'm still not sure. She hasn't decided to wake up yet."

Realizing that Edward was out of range to read my mind. I let her in on what I was planning.

"Edward is in for a shock. Esme, I promise you. The boys are taking him hunting yes, but they are also going to make him get cleaned up. There is a river where they are going and they are going to through him in. I made Jasper promise to get pictures of the whole thing. As for Miss Bella here, I can't see her waking up just yet; she really hasn't made up her mind to wake up."

"Do you think it will just take her making up her mind to 'wake up' and she will?"

"I don't know, but it can't hurt. Right?"

"Ok, Bella. Esme and I are going to get you cleaned up." I gasped as I reached for her hand.

"Hello, Alice," I squeezed her hand, "Where's Edward?"

 **Cliff hanger: Bad me! Bad ME! Well, I will leave you here and let you guess what will happen next. I will be unable to update for a couple of weeks. Let me know you think will happen!**


	14. Eleven

_"Ok, Bella. Esme and I are going to get you cleaned up."_

 _I reached for her hand and I gasped._

 _"Hello, Alice," I squeezed her hand, "Where's Edward?"_

Alice and Esme froze. Apparently, vampires could go into shock-neither of them moved for what felt like minutes, but was really just seconds.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE AWAKE! I KNEW IT WOULD BE TODAY! I JUST KNEW IT! I didn't know what time, but I knew we were supposed to give you a bath and you would just...wake up. I am so glad you woke up. I just know that you and Edward will be so very happy together."

"Alice, let me…"

"You'll have babies and be so cute together."

"Alice..."

"Of course I already have some clothes picked out. Your gonna have to have a boy and a girl. Your curls and Edward's hair color. It will be so perfect."

"Alice," I said pulling on her hand. "I can't have kids. I thought you would know that. I mean vampires aren't supposed to be able to have kids right?"

"Esme..." Alice started.

"Why hello, Bella. My name is Esme. I am Edward and this chatterbox's mother. I am so glad you are awake. It is so good to finally meet you. I have been waiting a long time."

"You were at our wedding. You helped Alice and I orchestrate it. What do you mean you have been waiting a long time to meet me? Where is Edward? He said he would be here when I woke up. I have to say I didn't feel much of anything though. The burn didn't hurt really. How long was I out for?" I looked up at Alice and Esme.

They just looked at each other and then turned back to me.

"Edward went to go get something to eat with his brothers. They should be back shortly. We should get you cleaned up. You have been in a _COMA_ for three days. Edward hasn't left your side until now. Alice assured him that if he was quick it would be ok." Esme responded.

"Alice, help me get her up to the shower and then call your brothers back ok dear? Thank you. Oh and call your father he should know that his patient is awake." Esme instructed.

Alice nodded, pulled out her phone and texted someone and then dialed her father.

I struggled to get up out of the bed, but Esme was patient with me as I tried to walk to the bathroom.

Alice POV

I hissed under my breath, "OH MY GOODNESS! SHE WOKE UP AND EDWARD'S NOT HERE. HE'S GONNA KILL ME. I TOLD HIM IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT. I TOLD HIM SHE WOULD NOT WAKE UP WHILE HE WAS GONE."

Esme, while looking at Bella, "You are going to pretend she is just a little out of it. You know what he told her and by the look on your face it was everything. She thinks they are married, we helped organize it and that she is a vampire. She thinks that she just finished turning. Call the boys back and call your father. Tell him she is awake and slightly delusional. We still have to tell her that Jenny didn't make it and we are had a service for her."

I nodded minutely and turned my attention back to Bella. "Of course I already have some clothes picked out. Your gonna have to have a boy and a girl. Your curls and Edward's hair color. It will be so perfect."

"I think we should have Edward be the bearer of bad news all the way around. He seems to think that he can just tell her everything. His whole life story. I say we let him do it." I hissed to Esme.

"Alice," I said pulling on her hand. "I can't have kids. I thought you would know that. I mean vampires aren't supposed to be able to have kids right?"

"She does think she is a vampire. Yes, I do believe that Edward will have the privilege of telling her the truth, but I think that Jenny's death will be better delivered by your father. He was the last authority figure she saw with Jenny at the time. It might help soften the blow." Esme stated.

"Esme..."

"Why hello, Bella. My name is Esme. I am Edward and this chatterbox's mother. I am so glad you are awake. It is so good to finally meet you. I have been waiting a very long time to meet you."

Emmett was finishing a joke when I walked into the clearing. "So the giraffe just said, 'I don't have the bananas monkey boy. The gorilla ate them.' Come on! you get it. The giraffe can't hold bananas. He doesn't have thumbs. Come on it's funny. Admit it."

Jasper just shook his head. "No, Emmett. It's not funny. I have no idea what it is, but I can tell you it's not funny."

"Well, Rosie laughed at it last night. She said it was really funny. You just don't get the joke." Emmett said pushing Jasper into the nearest tree.

"No, Emmett. I have to agree with Jasper it isn't funny. It doesn't make sense. Come on let's head back to the hospital. Esme and Alice should have had enough time to clean up Bella."

They both nodded and we quickly ran back to the hospital. As soon as we got back into cell phone range, our phones started going off with left text messages and voice mails from Alice. We stopped and took second to listen and read the messages.

Realizing what Alice was trying to get across in the messages I took off as fast I could for the hospital-leaving my brothers in the dust.

"Wait, Edward. We will go with you." They both shouted and started to run after me.

I got to the hospital and slowed down so I could cross the parking lot and not get caught. My "superior" brain was overreacting and overexcited. My Bella was awake. I felt shame that I broke my promise to be back before she woke up. I just hope she could forgive me for that.

I "heard" Alice. She was replaying everything that happened. I got caught up on the little girl with Bella's curls and my hair color. Alice screamed at me mentally and told me to get to the room NOW! She didn't know how to act about the whole situation.

Running up the steps at a human pace I met my father outside of Bella's room.

"Let me have a word with you first son. She isn't ready just yet anyway."

Nodding and realizing that Bella was just getting out of the shower from Alice's mind. I quickly tried to focus on what Carlisle was saying and stay out of her head. It worked somewhat.

Carlisle started, "Son, I know you told her about us. It was your choice. Of course, you didn't tell her everything, you need to tell her about the Volturi. Also, Alice said that Bella's parents are almost here. They had the day off and decided to come see her. We must tell her that she can't say anything to her parents about…"

"Yes, Carlisle, I will tell her. How much longer until her parents get here?"

"Any minute now. Alice saw them show up right before Jasper and Emmett do. You really shouldn't have left them behind. Although, I can totally understand, your mate just woke up and you were... uhm…excited."

"Yes, Carlisle, I am excited, but I also promised her that I would be here when she woke up."

"Ah, that makes sense now. Your brothers texted me not knowing what exactly is going on. Maybe you should give them a quick heads up. I'm going to head inside and let Bella know about Jenny. Hopefully, she will take it well or at least not very hard."

"Thank you Carlisle. You are the father I hope to be one day."

I gave him a hug and he walked inside the room. I texted my brothers and let them know about Bella waking up and her parents being here soon.

DING DING

That would be the elevator bell. They are here.

For the first time in several years I cast my eyes upon Renee and Charlie. They had aged. They looked like the world was on their shoulders and it was never letting go.

Renee walked up to me like she knew who I was and like she remembered me from all those years ago. Charlie, just walked up extended his hand and introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Charlie and this is Renee. We are Bella's parents."

I shook his hand and said, "My name is Edward. I am a friend of Bella's. My father is her doctor and my mom has been here with her for a few hours. My sister, Alice, came with her too. I'm hoping they haven't driven Bella crazy they can talk up a storm."

"You will pay for that Edward." I 'heard' in tandem.

"They were just trying to keep Bella company. We have all taken to her. She really is a special girl."

"Ahhhh. You are forgiven." I 'heard' again in tandem.

Clearing his throat, "Yes, we appreciate that you and your family were able to visit her when we were unable to. We have been able to put in some extra hours this week and take today off as a result." Charlie stammered.

Putting her hand on his chest, Renee whispered, "We are doing what we can to be here as often as we can. Please thank you and your parents for helping us out. We greatly appreciate it."

"If you don't mind Mrs. Swan, my parents are in with Bella now, I know that they would love to talk to you if you would like."

I was starting to get antsy and my family could tell. I just really wanted to see Bella and talk to her by myself. I knew that this wasn't going to happen since her parents just showed up. But something had to give and soon.

Just then, Alice stepped out of the room, holding her hand to her heart. I already knew why and that she was stalling.

 _"Edward, you really need to tell her the truth like I told you before. She is nearly having a panic attack because she thinks she is going to attack her parents when they walk into the room._ "Alice said to me.


End file.
